Shattering Of A Broken Soul
by GS1
Summary: Here is the tale of a young prince whose dreams kept him alive...
1. "The Beginning"

**Prologue  
A shrill scream of a newborn echoed around the quarters. The   
birth of a certain prince had commenced. The mother looked down upon   
her bundle. Her once hard features, seemed to adopt a softened   
expression Wrapped in silken garments, was her child; a part of her very   
own being. Among her riling thoughts one surfaced suddenly.   
A wave of sadness washed over her very soul. She would hardly   
see him, if at all. Young princes' upbringing lies mostly with the king,   
tutors, and trainers; ever rarely a queen. Speaking of her majesty, what   
would he think of his newborn heir? All he would pay care to would be   
his power.  
The baby quieted from his senseless cry. The queen glanced at him.   
A slight smile formed on her roughened lips. And the mother surveyed   
her babe. Rather pale skin, but it gave hints to a later tan tint. Dark,   
large eyes that glanced around in wonder and question. So innocent…   
The lady lightly pushed the swaddle off his head, revealing a small, black   
tuft of hair.  
  
**

**::Even I can plainly see you will partake your father's image, my son.   
And for your sake, I pray strength and power to you…::**

** **

***************

** **

**SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL**

** **

# CHAPTER ONE

****

**A small, tender, newborn child lay in his royal crib sleeping soundly. His breathing suddenly quickened. Almost instantly, he awoke to a strange thickening in the air around. Confusion wrote an expression on his baby face.**

** **

**Silence…. Then…**

** **

**"WAAAAAAAH!" loudness arose from his throat.**

** **

**Shadows….**

** **

**Silence once again….all bawling ceased.**

****

**A caped figure moved closer. Slowly, a gloved hand reached into the decked crib. The poor prince felt himself rising out of his bed place. Higher and higher…although very tiny, the baby panicked.**

** **

**"WAAAAAAAAH! 'sob' 'hick' WAA-AAAH!"**

** **

**Now the newborn was dangling by a single foot in mid-air. The hold on his left foot was rather tight, and it hurt! Kicking, waving his arms, and screaming, he was rotated and lifted even higher. He found himself now eye to eye with…someone. A cold face with mirroring eyes.**

** **

**"Scrawny. And excessively loud,"the visitor spoke in an annoyed tone.**

** **

**A desperate pound to the face was delivered instinctively by the infant. A rather strong punch it was, for it would have probably wounded a normal being. But Saiyajins are far from ordinary…**

** **

**"Da!" the infant gurgled.**

** **

**"Hmm...There was slight power in your 'attack'," the king chuckled.**

**"Maybe you _will_ amount into something, tiny Ouji (_Prince)_," he whispered. "Maybe…"**

****

***************

** **

**And so it was, that only a week later, "Potential Power Testing" results arrived.**

**"My King!" a counselor shouted. "These—these…results.." he was absolutely breathless. "They—'huff' take them, please!"**

** **

**The King glanced over the sheet. His stone features twisted into a mix of confusion, happiness, pride, and amazement. (All of which were scarcely seen on his majesty.)**

** **

**:: Elite potential… possibly Super Elite. We'll see…how far will he go…We'll see, my heir… ::**

** **

***************

** **

**Three weeks later, a minor ceremony was held. The "Hibun" or "Kenji" (Inscription ) ceremony. Basically a crowning or recognition of the young prince's birthright. Bejita Ouji (Prince Bejita) was presently to have the seal planted on his right upper thigh. It was to be printed rather largely, for the prince would surely grow. **

** **

**A marking was first painted on to ensure no errors. Now came the painful part…Small Bejita's pupils enlarged as they settled on a sharp and shiny object. Alarm bells sounded in his head. It meant trouble. Pain engulfed the four-week-old as the knife plunged into his leg… tracing the paint…**

** **

**"WAAAAAA-AAAH! AAAAH!" *ouch* the tormenting was very painful. **

** **

The team of doctors and scribes worked diligently, perfectly writing the seal. Next, a tiny piece of coal burned the lines into his skin… The young one only cried more. At last, the process was complete. The tortured baby continued to scream. He would appreciate the sign… For it signified him officially as "Bejita no Ouji, of Vegitasei…"

** **

** **

** **

**_Author's note: I own nothing, but my opinion. Don't sue me._**


	2. "Monster"

# **SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL**

** **

## CHAPTER TWO

****

**The day was overcast and dim. Orange rain fell from the sky, and green strikes of lightning pelted the ground below. A perfect day for events to go wrong… For the devil was on his way to make a deal. Opposing forces had arrived only a year before the prince's birth. But amazingly, a peace treaty had been worked out. For after a battle display, it was clear how strong the menaces were. Scouters, Saiyajin devices that measure "ki" power, were blown off-scale… but…if a treaty has been passed, why have they returned in such a manner?**

** **

**_A small plane toy falls from its sky shelf,_**

**_And out steps a terror; the devil himself._**

**_ _**

**A short, white being, he was, with dark, purple, contrasting lips. Two horns aligned either side of his head. (Much like the prehistory character of Dracula.) He had a long, twisting tail, and eagle-like claws on his feet. The most chilling features were his eyes…a piercing blood red tint…**

** **

**"Men…..Let us proceed to the palace," the being spoke in a soft, soothing, and yet deceiving tone.**

**"Let us issue our ultimatum." **

** **

****************

** **

**To the capital, the fleet marched. The monster, Freezer, was very well known. He was feared for his cruelty and power. Bystanders were shocked to find that the creature had returned to the area. As if a nightmare were coming to life… The group stalked to royal grounds, into the palace, and into the royal courtroom. The King was startled.**

** **

**:: What could he possibly desire now? :: the ruler wondered. **

** **

**Something in his gut, warned the King that something was amiss…**

** **

**"Freezer-sama. (Master Freezer)" he managed to greet under control.**

** **

**Freezer smirked. A gleam shot across his flashing crimson eyes.**

** **

**"I have decided…"**

** **

**The courtroom hushed immediately upon his speech.**

** **

**"To … declare… WAR on your planet," he stated calmly.**

** **

**Whispers erupted all around. The entire room seemed to tremble in fear.**

** **

**"Heh. I, Freezer, have overwritten our treaty!" he chuckled.**

** **

**The King trembled angrily. Rage seemed to boil to his very surface. He, Vegita Ou (King Vegita), understood the threat at hand, and the hopelessness of the situation. But…as usual, his anger got the best of him…**

** **

**"Oh, really? Is that so?" the leader mocked. "Guards…end this," his voice dripped in sarcasm.**

** **

**The royal Elite force charged at the little, white devil. A fat, pink man, and a rather feminine blue man stepped in front of Freezer. With only a few swift punches and kicks, the fight was over. Scouters blipped out of control, indicating how outclassed the Saiyajins were.**

** **

**"Now…let us talk business…" Freezer started."I will not declare war… if you agree to this… 'improved' contract," he smiled evilly. The King was cornered…**

** **

**'CREEEAAK..' The gigantic doors to the room opened.**

** **

**'CLICK.CLICK…CLICK..'**

** **

**In walked the queen... in her arms, bundled warmly, was the baby Saiyajin Ouji…**

**…Freezer's dark eyes settled coldly, but with interest, on the tiny prince….**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_Author's note: I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._**


	3. "Anger"

# _"Anger"_

_Anger shifts from victim to victim,_

_Dancing like fire in those it reaches._

_Directed pointlessly from person to person,_

_Protection and independence it teaches._

***************

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL 

** **

CHAPTER THREE

:: Baka! (Idiot!) Not now! Any time but now!:: the King raged mentally. He feared for the life of the two that had just entered the room. Freezer had noted their presence with a wicked smile. He couldn't stand the thought of the deaths of the two remaining members of his family. Even though he didn't care, right?

** **

**An uncomfortable silence infiltrated the atmosphere. Freezer took a small step forward.**

** **

**"Heh," he whispered; the silence now broken.**

** **

**Before anyone could so much as blink, he lunged forward. The queen trembled and looked down at her arms…something was missing… She stared in shock.**

** **

**:: N-noo…:: she gasped mentally.**

** **

**"Y-you bast- uh… Freezer, give him back now!" she stammered bravely.**

** **

**Freezer snarled in annoyance. Everyone, including Freezer's henchmen held their breath. Each wondering intensely what would become of the infant Ouji (prince).**

**Freezer stared into the wide innocent eyes of the infant. Already, he had the chilling feeling that the Saiyajin had potential.**

** **

**::How cute…I wonder what kind of killer…no…monster I could make of you…heh.::**

** **

**The Queen cursed herself. (In fact, so did the Kind and all the other Saiyajins.) She always had a knack for timing things so horribly wrong. (That's actually how she met the king… she walked in on him getting dressed when they were younger… ^.^**0**"oops!"…but that's another story my friend…)**

** **

**::Grrr! How could I let that—that THING take my very own son from my arms?!:: she screamed inwardly.**

** **

**"Contract. A contract." Freezer spoke up.**

** **

**The henchmen handed the King a paper scroll. He opened it and read the writing. He scanned up and down the page in fury. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.**

**::Why do I always have to make decisions like this?!::**

** **

**"By the way I advise you to decide now. Or else…" he indicated he was holding a royal 'jewel'. "…I may be forced to end his pathetic little life." Freezer stated in a sweet, but dangerous voice.**

** **

**Now he had him. There was no way the King could back out now. The Saiyajin warrior race would definitely become enslaved. His plans had worked out perfectly… Freezer couldn't help but laugh slightly.**

** **

**The ruler was quite angry, and it showed. There was no way at the moment to overcome Freezer. And so he signed the deal. A fate he trembled in having to resign to… He had to… To stop Freezer from declaring war, to save himself, to save his family…especially his son…**

** **

**"Hehehaha…" Freezer's eyes lit with a dancing fire of delight as the paper was signed. "Thank you, _very_ much. We shall go now… However we will be meeting very soon, and you must be ready then…"**

** **

**A crack of lightning and thunder seemed to signal their depart as if on cue…They began to slide out.**

** **

**"Fr-Freezer!" the Queen spat. "sama…" she added quietly. "R-Return my… son!" she cried.**

** **

**It was at once quiet at the sudden outburst of what seemed like…emotion, from the Queen.**

** **

**"Oooh…Almost forgot…Very well." He spoke sarcastically and smirked. He dropped the five-week-old on the floor and kicked him hard across the room. He slid to his royal parents. Then, Freezer turned and marched out calmly.**

** **

**"Wh--why you…" the Queen began to lose her temper, and started toward the door.**

** **

**"Queen!" yelled King Vegita.**

** **

**" 'urk.' Y-yes, your Majesty?" she stammered.**

** **

**"Let it go, " he stated rather calmly. Too calmly for the Queen's liking.**

** **

**"Yes, sir," she replied grimly.**

** **

**With that, she scooped up the baby and rewrapped his messed up bundle until it was perfectly set once again. Her dark eyes flashed and her tail swished in anger. She did not—repeat did NOT like that Freezer alien. She growled as she inspected a bump on the prince's head. Part of her wanted to dash out and rip that—that THING to shreds. Little bloody bits and pieces… But her intellect reasoned how vain that would be… after all, it was clear that she didn't stand a chance against the being…**

** **

**The King's face was shadowed. That had – been – humiliating…The Queen felt a twinge of sympathy for her husband, but it was only short-lived.**

** **

**"So…your _Greatness_…what _exactly _did we just agree to?" the Queen slipped sarcastically. Afterwards, she quickly covered her mouth, hoping he would overlook her tiny indignity…**

** **

**"We…"**

** **

**"Yes?" she encouraged.**

** **

**"We…no I have just resigned us to…" he trailed off. He trembled in rage.**

**"The Planet Trade Business, so to speak," he finished lowly.**

** **

"Wh—What?! Why—Why I outta…How could you?! You--…" the queen jerked around in anger; five guards held her back. She desperately wanted to strangle the King.

"Perhaps, you would have preferred to allow him to slaughter or SON," he replied in a dangerously low tone.

The Queen shrunk back. Now there was a good point. *sigh* There was no backing out now anyway… The Saiyajin people would have to adjust to the new situation. A little organization, and armies would be able to move out on planetary missions in no time… *sigh* It would become imperative to please the _Master_ Freezer…

"Give the child to me," The King demanded, breaking the Queen's train of thought.

"Yes, sir." She handed the bundle up to the King.

The infant had not cried the whole time, and though he would not admit it, the King was worried about the child.

"Hmm…woman," he started as he inspected the prince. "…see to it that the heir walks as soon as possible. It is important for him to begin his training as early as he is able."

***********

Later…

Morning…6am.

Walking. Pressure. As soon as the prince can walk, he can train. Therefore, this is greatly encouraged. __

_ _

_Will power, mind power, all is but a need. To achieve your greatest dreams, to fulfill your goals, and succeed…_

_ _

The Queen smiled warmly, she was in charge. It was rare in Saiyajin history that the mother of a prince even associated with her son. But she was the one to teach him to walk in this time. In a sense she was _training _him.

"Come on, Bejita," she cooed. "You can do it!"

The four-month-old toddler stood on shaky legs. He was desperately trying to find a sense of balance. He was doing considerably well, considering the planet Vegeta had a gravitational pull of 10g. The child was already pretty strong; even though he had not yet learned to walk. For you see, he was given weights as an infant and up until the present to swing around… to play with, in a sense. (I suppose one such as you or I would compare this to the toys in our society.) To no avail the young prince kept falling on his bottom. No success yet…

Night... 9pm…

::Damn. Why must this brat be so reluctant to walk?!:: she inwardly screamed.

The young prince stared at her with humongous black eyes. The small young eyes seemed to penetrate her, and sent her into involuntary shivers.

:: Geez, The kid freaks me out with those eyes of his. I wish he would at least smile once in a while!::

Almost as if he had read her mind, he stretched a big smile. One of those cute, big, baby grins we all know and love…

:: Oh…I'm losing what little mind I have left… Please, Ouji! Walk! Waalllkkk!:: she ranted in her mind.

"Hm?" her ears perked a little, and the fur on her tail stood on end.

:: Did I hear something?:: she thought.

'click. click.' The large doors began to swing open very slowly. As if in slow motion.

_ _

_Ritardando poco a poco…_

"F-Freezer-sama…" she whispered hoarsely in horror.

Freezer chuckled slightly at her fear. Then he focused his strange eyes on the young Prince, who was staring blankly back at him.

"Learning to walk are we?" he questioned in humor. "Stand."

Bejita's eyes seemed to dilate as he obeyed the command.

"Walk." He commanded lowly.

'tap…tap…tap…tap' Small steps he took…

:: What?! Was that… some kind of psychology?!:: The Queen panicked. He made him walk… ::Howdarehe? Howdarehe?! HOWDAREHE! How dare he exhibit such control over the Prince?!!:: she raged.

"How DARE you?!" she finally screeched out loud.

But as she prepared herself to confront the white monstrosity, she looked to where he had previously been standing…Gone? He was Gone. Disappeared.

"coward…" she whispered…barely audible to herself even…

The young prince stumbled over to her. (Finally getting the hang of that "walking" stuff…) He lightly gripped the end of her long navy and gold robe with his chubby, soft, little, baby hands. To get her attention he tugged the skirt; breaking her from her trance.

"Huh?" she blinked. "Oh…" She knelt down next to her son and wrapped her arms protectively around him. 

What did Freezer want? What _could_ he possibly want? Did he want to… to _kill_ her child? Or… did he have some worse fate in store? She shivered. Freezer was known for plucking choice individuals off of their planets and torturing them for his own twisted self-amusement. All people of high status were in danger… mainly the children… for some reason Freezer took extra delight in… in torturing youngsters… Her grip tightened worriedly around the prince… She tried to ignore the watering of her eyes… After all, royals were to deny emotion, right?

She hoisted the young prince up into her arms.

"Time for you to go to bed," she stated, devoid of any emotion; almost monotone.

The large, obsidian eyes settled on hers once again, sending … (fear?) down her spine… What a strange child…

His gaze broke into child-like gestures much to the Queen's relief.

"Awl…." He whined. " No wanna sweep nooowww…." He complained. He spoke rather well for such an early being.

The Queen made a mental note to have extra guards watch over the Ouji tonight. She couldn't help but worry over the encounter with Freezer-sama…

_ _

_ _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._


	4. "Fresh"

# _"Fresh"_

# _Looking back on yesterday,_

_I came to that cherished moment._

_The glory fresh had come to stay,_

_And the keys were new, not bent._

# 

***********

# 

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

## CHAPTER FOUR

** **

**"Hello, sir. Sorry to bother you so early," the Queen stated boldly.**

** **

**"It's no bother at all, my Queen," the King replied monotonously.**

** **

**"Well, your Highness, I thought you might like to be informed that the young prince begins his first training session today," the Queen informed proudly.**

** **

**"Very good. Very good. About time… I'm sure he will work hard. At least I'll see to it that he does." **

** **

**And so it was that the process and determination of a life took its steps into a becoming of reality…**

****

***************

** **

**He stood no more than two feet tall, that little boy. His spiky, upright hair gave him the illusion of being still taller so than that. And he was only a little under precisely one year standard universal aging. (Ironically, if you must know, we humans follow the same standard. For instance, twelve months is equal to one year.) He was dressed in a simple dark navy training gi, only it hung a somewhat loosely from his young, small frame.**

** **

**'TUG. TUG' ::aw… these cwothes are too bwig…::**

** **

**Before the young prince were three solid men. These men you and I shall know as Trainer #1 (an intelligent, articulate, medium-sized man *elite*), Trainer # 2 (a smart, muscular type with a small frame *first class*), and Trainer #3 (a little on the dumb side, but an excellent fighter, big, brawny, and rough *first class*. We will know them by this because their actual names were never recorded and thus, I, the storyteller have no knowledge of it.**

** **

"Now, Ouji-sama, we shall begin with basic gymnastics and moves," Trainer #1 began. "For this--…" 

** **

**"Ji-na-tics?" the small toddler slurred in interruption.**

** **

**"Gym-na-stics. Now, this is because basic properties must be developed in order to--…" once again #1 was cut off.**

** **

**"Dee-re-woped? What's dat mean?" the child asked.**

** **

**"Grrr. Okay, small one. We'll start with handsprings and flips, alright?" #2 broke in calmly.**

** **

**"Nuh-uh. No," the Ouji shook his head and defied the trainers.**

** **

**"What?" the teachers questioned in confusion and ironically, in unison.**

** **

**"Hee-hee. Otay! I was just kiddin befor'!" the prince giggled.**

** **

**"*sigh* Just copy me for now, okay kid?" Trainer #1 answered. His voice was somewhat deflated.**

****

**Trainer #1 proceeded to perform series of front handsprings, back handsprings, and other "tricks" as the prince put it. One arm, two arms, front, back, up, down, the trainer flipped this way and that. The little child's eyes widened in awe, and his small mouth gaped in wonder.**

** **

**"Lemme Twy! Lem-me twy!" the Ouji begged. "Pweeeeeaaaaase! Nownownownownownownownowonownownow!!!"**

** **

**"Okay!" Trainer #3 screamed, losing his temper with the annoying 'twit'.**

** **

**'TAPTAPTAP' was the sound of small feet padding across the room.**

** **

**The youthful energetic Saiyajin prince took his position away from the threesome. What should he do? Just jump up and spin? Or was there something to it?**

** **

**"Mmmoof!" he sprung off the floor into the air and turned three flips upon his descent. "Hey! Dis' not so hard!!"**

**He continued with his 'do-whatever-comes-to-mind' display of several rounds of tumbling and flipping. It seemed to come so… natural. And he found it invigorating… as well as fun!**

** **

**"Dang! That kiddo can move like the devil!" whispered Trainer #3.**

** **

**"Yep. I mean, sure, it's instinctive for a Saiyajin, but to do it so … well… at such a young age!" #2 croaked.**

** **

**"Mmm. He is well balanced and seemingly gifted with fluid motion," observed whom we know as Trainer#1.**

** **

**"Hee-hee! Teach me! Teach me!" the child clapped his hands and grinned a wide grin.**

** **

**And so it was carried out. The trainers taught him several basic defense postures. Also training methods to do in spare time or for warm-ups. (such a pushups, curlups, etc…)**

** **

** **

**Four hours later…**

** **

**"Now, watch carefully. This is--…" once again, #2 was cut off from finishing his sentence.**

** **

**"HMPH!" the youngster sat down angrily with a 'THUMP'.**

** **

**"Wha-whatsa matter?" asked Trainer #3.**

** **

**To questions the prince only turned his head. A scowl formed on his face, giving him a chilling characteristic. His small, Saiyajin tail lashed from side to side. A hint trace of a blue aura began to surround his body.**

** **

**The trio leapt backward in shock. Was that … 'ki' (or 'chi') they were viewing?**

** **

**"I—'sniff' sob' I—I'm hungry!" he quivered shakily, calming down a little bit.**

** **

**'TUMP' The three trainers fell to the tile-like floor. (humorously)**

** **

**"phew.' I guess we could take a lunch break…" #2 reasoned.**

** **

**"Yay!" the prince jumped about en feet into the air.**

** **

**All three sighed with relief that he was under control. But secretly, all speculated worriedly about the small fact that the prince seemed to be radiating 'ki' (chi) power **

**a minute ago!**

** **

***************

** **

**1 Week Later…**

** **

**"Oooh… Why do I hafta bawance a book on my head? Thas gurwy!" the Prince whined. **

** **

**"No, Ouji, it's not 'gurwy', and by the way, that's pronounced 'girly'! It's purpose is to perfect your balance skills. It will especially benefit you, with that hair of yours… Now, run down that long, winding hall. It is a circle, so you will eventually lead back to me. Keep the book in perfect parallel balance. Do not let it fall," instructed Trainer #1."**

** **

**In actuality, Trainer #1 was the only teacher left. The other two had refused to train the young price after only a few days with him. They could not stand him. Fortunately, the first trainer had much patience.**

** **

**After about two attempts the boy was able to fulfill that task easily. In fact, too much ease. What was the sensei (teacher) getting at?**

** **

**"Now, hold the book out in your hands. I am going to make this a little harder." Trainer #1 reached into his pocket.**

**What he drew forth was a small object the prince had never seen before.**

** **

**"Whas that?" the Ouji asked with cute politeness. (In the tutoring classes he was learning the proper behavior of a prince.)**

** **

**"A top. You wrap the string around the top part…. And spin!" The top was twirling on the book's cover.**

** **

**"Oh!" The child's eyes widened to huge black dots. He looked up and stared blankly at his trainer.**

** **

**Empty.**

** **

**The prince's eyes were--empty.**

** **

**The trainer shivered at their cold depth. They gave him a shrinking feeling. Surely the prince was not born fated to be such a… he could not find words to describe.**

** **

**A small whine brought to trainer back to the grips of reality. **

** **

**"Okay, child, run down the hall with the book in your hands, but keep the top spinning, …and keep it on the book," he explained. "After you've mastered this, put the book on your head, and carry out the same goal. Do you understand?" the man asked.**

** **

**"Otay! I'll pwactice- I mean practice, till I get it right!" the prince explained, eager to start the challenge.**

** **

**After about five tries, the Saiyajin had mastered the first task. However, the second task proved to be somewhat unnerving. The center of gravity wasn't the same! It kept twirling right over the edge! Of which, after that, the prince had to start all over again! Stupid teacher, it was easier for him, his hair didn't stick straight up and mess things up! Hmph!**

** **

**The pitied attempts kept up until bedtime. Finally, the trainer sent the prince to bed…**

** **

***************

** **

**Next day…**

** **

** **

**"'huff' huff' Sensei! Sensei! Wook! Look!" the prince yelled as he dashed into the warrior quarters. Several elite men stared curiously at him. **

** **

**Why would one of the royalty venture into such a place?**

** **

**"Sensei (Teacher)! Wook at my head! See?! See?!" the Ouji pointed excitedly to his head, bouncing up and down with anticipation.**

** **

**"Bejita Ouji?! What are you--…" started the trainer.**

** **

**Then he glanced at the youngster's head. On top was a perfectly balanced book, and atop that was a perfectly rotating top.**

** **

**"Oh! Very good, young sir! Good job Bejita Ouji…" the trainer congratulated.**

** **

**"Hee-hee…" the prince grinned from ear to ear. "I ran all da way here with it on my head!" he exclaimed."And…" he whispered "I stayed up late just to gwet it wight!"**

** **

**::Just to get it right…hmmm:: the trainer contemplated that the prince sure was ambitious. A great quality to develop at such an early age. He had a feeling that the little one would go a long way…**

** **

**And for the little prince… he seemed to sparkle with pride and joy. He had accomplished the training task… But still, he had many more to come. And he was exuberantly aware of it…**

****

** **

** **

**_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing, but my opinion. Don't sue me._**

"My oh my, friends. I do indeed have much planned…if I could just get it typed… Sayonara, until the next part. And please review…. It absolutely inspires me!"

** **

** **


	5. "I Have A Shrinking Feeling"

### "I Have A Shrinking Feeling"

**_ _**

_I have a shrinking feeling,_

_The time is coming,_

_My mind is reeling._

_ _

_I have a shrinking feeling,_

_It's getting worse,_

_There is no healing._

_ _

_I have a shrinking feeling,_

_The climax is near and I fear,_

_That I shall soon be kneeling._

# 

***********

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL 

## CHAPTER FIVE

** **

**A young boy bolted upright. He kicked the covers off his bed at this notion, but only by accident.**

** **

**" GASP' huff' huff, " his breathing came in short, raspy puffs.**

**:: Whas dat… a dweam?:: he wondered to himself. :: Yes… only a nightware… but it seemed too weal!::**

** **

**The little toddler was unaware of the liquid seeping from the corners of his large eyes. He slowly pushed back his fringe of bangs and revealed his perspiring forehead. The nightmare was simply agitating!**

** **

**Death.**

** **

** **

**His father.**

** **

** **

**His mother.**

** **

** **

**His planet.**

** **

** **

**Death.**

** **

** **

**Death.**

** **

** **

** **

**Death.**

** **

**Ah, such a vivid vision to befall one so young…but beware… Be there meaning shrouded beneath thou?**

** **

** **

** **

**Death…**

** **

****

** **

**Then one-and-a-half year old tried to fight the steadily rising lump in his throat. He had to push it back… Already, he had learned of the bleak attitude of the high classes… especially royalty. He had to keep a strong composure! It was futile to resist… It was no use! The dream… no- nightmare was just too real! Several muffled sobs escaped him. He tried to drown the evil, salty, liquid flowing freely from his eyes in his pillow. It just wouldn't stop. He cried. A royal prince… he cried! And he cried… secretly very much afraid to fall asleep again…**

** **

**But alas, no matter how hard he resisted… sleep found way to him once again…**

** **

**He awoke the next morning to the ever-annoying alarm buzzer.**

** **

**'THUMP'**

** **

**"Erk!' I fell outta bed! Waaah!"…Needless to say, he felt pretty groggy…**

** **

**"Lemme see…" he wondered aloud. "It was 'bout 3:00am when I wast wooked at da cwock…which was right befor' I fwell aseep… now it's five 'o cwock A-M… So dat means…"**

** **

**He looked at his fingers.**

** **

**" 1,…3,…2? No dat's not it! How'd it go again? Otay. Five minus three ekals **

**("equals"–auth.) tw-oo. Aw… only tw-oo hourses ("hours") of sweep!"**

** **

**He balled his hands into tiny fists and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He had only fifteen minutes to get ready for another busy day… Young princes have very tight schedules.**

**School, training, eating, napping, school, training, eating, napping, school, training, eating, napping…….*sigh* All was to fit in one day! Every seven days he only went half a day… kind of a "break". But the other half was usually spent sleeping.**

** **

***************

** **

**"Brrrr'!" he shivered involuntarily as he stepped out of the bath. He hated it when he felt cold after getting out!**

** **

**"Hee…" he wriggled his toes, feeling the warm, fuzzy rug beneath. He wanted to lie down and snuggle up in that rug, but he had to get on with the day…**

** **

**The surrounding slaves fluffed him dry with warm towels; they felt like they had just come out of the dryer! They then dressed him for early morning schooling in a comfy, navy outfit with long sleeves and pants. It was a tad too big, but hey, he was only one-and-a-half! Surely he would grow soon!**

** **

**"I don't wanna go to scwool today…" he mumbled. "I wanna go bwack to sweep…"**

** **

***************

** **

**Everything was getting complicated… Freezer was obviously vying for absolute power over the Saiyajin race! First a treaty, then a contract! The King rubbed his temple. He could feel a bad headache approaching…**

** **

**The doors to the small, isolated, room opened.**

** **

**"Hello, your Majesty," the Queen addressed. **

** **

**She knelt as a sign of respect and took her seat beside him.**

****

**"How are things?" she inquired.**

** **

**"Not looking very optimistic," the King grumbled.**

** **

**"Oh,…" she paused, searching for comforting, but not too personal words. **

**"You needn't worry so much. I'm sure the empire will rise to a status of high glory with this newfound work," she settled on.**

** **

**"Yes, I suppose," the King replied lowly; pessimistic thoughts filled his head. **

**:: Saiyajins love to fight; to be challenged! There is no honor in murdering the innocent souls! Glory days are short-lived. What a pitifully dangerous risk to take for survival! Still, as always, we Saiyajins must rise to the occasion!::**

** **

**"Infants are on the move to weak planets for training, teams are moving out on missions, and our system has been upgraded and firmly established," the Queen announced, breaking the King's train of thought.**

** **

**"Very good," he replied. His face remained set and his voice blank. The Queen had always been skilled in governmental areas…**

** **

**The King drowned in his thought, while his mouth set to autopilot. He responded to the Queen's babbling while not even paying attention…**

** **

***************

** **

**The villainous being sat almost motionless in the tall chair, overlooking, seemingly, the galaxy forth. He swished the red wine in his glass around impatiently. He raised it to his thin, black lips and gulped down a small sip.**

** **

**"Mmm… Bergandian," he cooed. **

** **

**Bergandian Wine was of Freezer's favorite drinks. Many sweet ingredients… alcohol… and lastly… Bergandian blood… made the drink interesting and unique. It had a sweet taste with hinted blood, one of which he loved. The touch of alcohol made his head swim; being dizzy was a delight. It was a very strong mixture to affect Freezer, for his strength was unbelievable… **

**:: Hmmm. These Saiyajins should prove to be an interesting hobby. They are strong, but I easily overpower them… I'll work them extremely hard after a while… just to see their reaction… Oh, so many plans… How joyous!::**

** **

***************

** **

**One Day later…**

** **

**"Might I inquire as of to where you are going?" the King quirked an eyebrow at the Queen.**

** **

**"If you must know, I am to lead the reinforcements on the planet Harleng. We seem to be having some trouble there," she answered with a note of sarcasm.**

** **

**"Harleng…" the King mumbled.**

** **

**"What is it, your Majesty?" the Queen put in.**

** **

**"Harleng is not rated very high… what seems to be the trouble?" he asked, somewhat surprised.**

** **

**"I don't know, sir. Our Elite classes are failing. That is precisely I am going. To find out," she stated. "That is, if your Majesty grants permission?"**

** **

**"Granted. Something is very wrong. I have a haunch this means trouble," he replied shakily.**

** **

**The fact is, the King was struggling to keep his composure. He was tremendously worried about something. A fateful event seemed imminent… he was sure. Never had he felt a 'haunch' this strong! What was it?! Then, in an instant, the alarm surfaced clearly. The Queen was in danger. His Queen! It had been well over a year since… since he had… 'acknowledged her presence', one might say. Now the unknown fear of losing her made his stomach twist and turn in nausea. What if she did not fare well on this mission? Perhaps he should go along. No. He was obligated to stay on the planet. He had to say something. Had to! But what?**

** **

**"Please exit the room, so that the Queen and I may have a word in private," he announced suddenly.**

** **

**There was a sounding of quick footsteps, and finally, closing doors.**

** **

**"What be the meaning of this, my King?" she asked in confusion.**

** **

**Come closer, woman," he spoke in a harsh tone.**

** **

**She took several, small, slow, cautious steps.**

** **

**"Closer."**

** **

**She continued walking until she stood right before him. Face to face. Both stood calmly for several minutes. The King slid the glove off of his right hand silently. The Queen flinched in astonishment as he reached out and caressed her cheek.**

** **

**He leaned forward to her ear. "Be very careful, my flower," he whispered. "I have a terrible feeling…"**

** **

**The Queen flushed in embarrassment. Why was he being so… so…_weak_? And why did she feel compelled to act the same?**

** **

**She came to a realization. "And…and…I…I feel it also," she quivered. "But I _must_ go… but… but… I-I…"**

** **

**Before she could finish her sentence, she felt the King's strong arms encircle her. A familiar feeling enveloped her. The man she knew as her King, her husband, leaned down and brushed her lips softly. Lightly, it was at first, but the lips soon melted into a harmonious dance. Quick breathing and moving in a passionate way. Both persons blushed heavily at the rare event. Too soon, the kiss broke.**

** **

**"I… I have a shrinking feeling," she whispered as she pulled away.**

** **

**"I have a shrinking feeling."**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._**


	6. "Sometimes"

# "Sometimes"

_Sometimes, there exists no reason,_

_No comprehendible act of treason._

_Sometimes, there is no common sense,_

_Nothing to accuse or to dispense._

_Sometimes, we just cannot grasp,_

_We seem to fall short of the final clasp._

_Sometimes, we just cannot view,_

_You forget, we're not always meant to._

__

_***********_

** **

## SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

** **

### CHAPTER SIX

** **

**4:00am… 10th month, 13th day of standard year…**

** **

**This is when the shrieking begins…**

** **

**The deafening commotion present in the 5th hall of the palace brought many people to the waking world; back from the steel grip of slumber. Guards rushed to the scene. All worked with the utmost urgency, trying desperately to calm the situation. After the realization came that all attempts were futile, the King was sent for.**

** **

**"Your Majesty! Come quick!" the amateur guard shouted.**

** **

**"Cease your squander, fool! I am already awake, as I have been for quite some time! What are those incessant noises? What is of awry?" he questioned.**

** **

**The sentry cowered back a few feet at the sight of the pallor of the ruler's face. It seemed pale, and strained; as if he were in some sort of mental anguish. **

** **

**"Sir? Are you feeling well? You seem troubl-…"**

** **

"I'm fine!" the King snapped. A severe expression overrode his face. "YOU have no business addressing me with such…personal matters! Now….Please inform me of the problem!"

"S-so sorry, sir! It's the young prince. Something seems very wrong with him…"

***********

The king, Vegita had been called to the prince's quarters on the 5th hall. He did not usually associate with the young prince, but the soldiers insisted he come to inspect. Besides, he was terribly curious as of to what was going on… What could the guards not handle? What were they having so much trouble over? 

As the figures made their way to the 5th hall, they noticed the eerie conditions of the weather. A violent thunderstorm had descended to the area. It brought pelting rain, cracking, thunder, and a green lightning show. (The lightning on Vegetasei could take many different colors.)

As the King neared the bedroom on the 5th hall, his ears picked up maddening screams. They grew louder and louder as they stalked closer… The King came to the conclusion that the noise was being emitted from the prince. At this, he instantly picked up his pace. He was led into a dimly lit room; the Ouji's bedroom. 

The small figure that lay on the 'much-too-big', silken, bed attire was writhing uncontrollably and letting out incessant loud, harsh, screams. He sounded as if he were locked in the steel clutches of death itself… Vegita no Ou crept nearer to his son…

"Child! Shut you mouth!" he shouted.

The crying did not ease in the least sound.

"How dare you defy me?! Cease your cowardly racket this instant!" he raged.

Out of trembling anger, the King raised a hand to strike the minor. The hand stopped abruptly in midair. He came to the realization that the small Ouji was asleep…

"Bejita. Wake up," he commanded.

The King shook him violently, and even slapped him across the face. To dismay, the actions only succeeded in raising the volume and ferocity of the cries…

The ruler's temper was almost at its end, he would not be able to swallow the rage much longer. What would the Queen do? How would she deal with it? Unexpectedly, he turned to the many soldiers.

"Leave the area," he demanded.

"But--," began an anonymous individual.

"Now! That is a direct order! " Vegita no Ou spat.

The crowd of stunned men shuffled their way out of the room. The door was shut very carefully. Each wondered: What was the King to do? Was he going to perform some horrible, blasphemous act of cruelty that he preferred them not to view?

***********

The King let out a small breath of air. He could not allow anyone to see what he was about to do. It was… _unfit_, yes, that's the word, _unfit_ for a Saiyajin of his status to carry out.

"Stupid child," he whispered hoarsely.

Why would he not awaken? It was extraordinary that he had _slept_ through the many attempts placed to wake him. In the same token, it was also terribly worrisome…What a nightmare he must be having… to render him so pitiful… in such a state… The harsh King softened as he stared at the wailing toddler.He seemed so much younger in this state….

"Shhh…" he whispered as he drew the little figure up into his arms. "Don't tell anyone about this…"

He lightly walked over and sat on the edge of the huge bed. He cradled the hysterical prince, his son, gently in his arms. It was rather hard with him kicking and screaming…

"Bejita…Hush…It's all right…" he cooed. 

The child calmed somewhat at the tender notion. He stopped wriggling and seemed to relax a little. His flailing limbs became still, and his screams of agony quieted to short, quick, sobs and raspy breathing…

The King rocked him gently, back and forth. Although the ruler may not have been aware of it, he began to hum. It was a low, rich, lulling tune… A chilling lullaby that soothed the tiny Ouji…

The King continued to comfort the distressed toddler until he regained a sense of tranquil rest. The King lost track of time in the space of cry to rest. The prince slept the whole time; he never awoke from the nightmare. Time was unclear… vague… To the ruler it seemed like only moments while he was there…. Too short an experience…

When he tucked the prince's tiny frame in between the warm sheets he glanced up at the clock for the first time since he had left his room…

6:02am…

*********

#### 

#### "Short Time"

_ _

_Time is too short,_

_After it passes us by._

_Never to go back,_

_Despite our pleading cry._

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Disclaimer:I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._**


	7. "To Live Again"

# _"To Live Again"_

# _ _

# _Still and lone on the rusty plain,_

_Too short too short,_

_To live again._

_Passing, passing, _

_A life in vain._

_Too short, too short,_

_To live again._

_ _

_***********_

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

** **

## CHAPTER SEVEN

** **

**The sun of Harleng peeked barely over the horizon. The new, dim light cast shadows over the land. Autumn colors breathed in the light and glinted gold. The sky transformed into a rainbow swirl of clouds, pink, and orange. Silence held a distant presence over the planet. The air was thick and muggy. Excelled ears could pick up the sound of static… The carnage had ended for now… What had most recently begun at 4:00am had ended with gruesome death around 6:00am… Rather quick for a battle…**

** **

**She lay in a bloody heap, smothered in the silvery dust of the planet. Her once royal, golden robes now stained a rich, crimson red. Pain shot through her body in electric shocks. It engulfed her, and shook her body in seizures.**

** **

**Her confused mind tried desperately to sort through its state of turmoil…**

** **

** **

**_Why?_**

**_ _**

**_Oh, Why?_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Why did I not listen?_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_…My instincts warned me, as did yours, Vegita Ou…_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**The woman grimaced as another wave of inexplicable hurt washed ashore…**

** **

**_Will I meet my end on the grounds of this pitiful wasteland? No! I mustn't! I have to live! I have a planet, a husband, a child! I want to live! I don't want to die! Oh, gods…! Help me! Someone… Please!_**

** **

***************

** **

** **

**The glistening heat raised the horrible odor of the dead carcasses that littered the once beautiful frontier. It was a familiar smell to the trained sense, for this was the stench of death itself…**

**The young woman was now slumped on the ground. She had arrived to the war front as the proud, proud Queen of a warrior race; the Saiyajins. She had come only to check on the status of things and how well the "purging" of Harleng was going. She had never intended to actually battle. What happened? What had reduced her to the dust?**

** **

**:: They were already dead! Dead! All of them! Succeeded before I got here… Then…Ambush! Traitor! Darkness! Treachery! Treachery… ::**

** **

**Her small, delicate lips, once timidly moist, were now chapped and burned from the hardship. They parted slightly, as if attempting to form words… trying to whisper or even murmur a little sound. Nothing came. Nothing. She wanted to cry, she wanted to let all her bottled emotions loose, but she didn't know how. She had never learned, or ever felt the need to. Now, she needed that skill more than ever. **

** **

**The one other time when she had come close to feeling this much…_emotion_ was when she gave birth to a single blessing. To a perfect, tiny, baby… it seemed like yesterday when that magnificent event took place. The small cry from the gift… How very loud he was! She thought of the toddler that the baby had grown into. He was indeed the image of his father… just like she had predicted when he first came into the world. Would she ever see him again? Those large, black, chilling eyes that tried desperately to take on a cute disposition… the unruly hair that defied the laws of gravity, (he had gotten that from his father)… the fiery will to succeed… (he had most definitely gotten that from her, she had decided)…. But then, where was her strong will now? Her thoughts stayed glued on the child she very much loved, although she didn't show it in earlier days… **

** **

**::It is improper to even _think_ of love or devotion.:: she thought bitterly. **

** **

**Hah! Look where that had gotten her! Nowhere! What good did the laws of bidden royalty do now? She could think of her young one all she wanted! She might even think of the King! Just to spite that idea!**

** **

**The lady was unaware of her glossy eyes, and soon tears flooded through their gates and spilled onto the dirt below.**

****

**Even if someone _did_ find her, eventually, they would never know. She hadn't died in the original thought skirmish… They would undoubtedly suspect the Harlengans… Most definitely… How hopelessly wrong…**

** **

**::Is this my end?::**

** **

** **

# _*****_

# _ _

# _"To Live Again"_

# _ _

# _Still and lone on the rusty plain,_

_Too short too short,_

_To live again._

_Passing, passing, _

_A life in vain._

_Too short, too short,_

_To live again._

** **

** **

** **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me. _**


	8. "Wait A Little While"

_ _

_"Wait A Little While"_

_ _

_Patience, patience,_

_You must wait._

_Waiting, waiting,_

_As of the late._

_Hold it in,_

_Just a little while._

_In the meantime,_

_Why not try to smile?_

_Time flies if you want it to,_

_His plan he soils and foils._

_It was always said,_

_A watched pot never boils._

_ _

***********

# 

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

** **

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

** **

The King paced impatiently around the palace. He went up the steps, down the steps, into a room, out of a room, and many other strange places. He was obviously alarmed and uneasy. One might describe it as… "restless", I suppose. For a reason unclear to the man, he felt worried about the Queen. It had kept him awake the previous night/morning. Even more disturbing was the event of the young prince's screams. Had he experienced a nightmare? He was not known to cry over a nightmare… Nightmare… It had been left at that assumption. What if it wasn't a nightmare? What if-? If?

** **

**No.**

** **

**No need to get jumpy. The King convinced himself that he was, as the Queen would put it, "just-being-stupid". Still, the unusual and suspicious feeling nagged him. He couldn't help but follow it. It was a futile effort to ignore such a thing.**

****

**Vegita Ou could already imagine his wife's mocking laughter when the Saiyajin Recovery Crew arrived on Harleng. _Ha! A Recovery Crew? Ha! The fool! Why would he send such a thing?! Baka! Hahaha!_**

**_ _**

"Grrr. Damn. She'll be laughing her ass off," the King mumbled.

In reality, the King had been so unnerved by these feelings, that he had sent a recovery crew to check on the Queen. It had been precisely seven hours since they departed for Harleng, and the ruler was growing more anxious by the second. He stalked the grounds. 

_Pacing…Pacing… Waiting…Waiting…_

He glanced at the clock.

:: Ugh! They should be arriving at Harleng now… Another ten hours and they'll be back with a report…::

I, the storyteller, know what you are thinking, why not use the radio? For your information, only three hours ago on the Saiyajin planet a static message was faxed to the main control room. _Radio out, fax going to shut down soon, all regen tanks offline. No more messages, for all means of communications will soon mal_function!!! Foul play suspected!!! The message became unreadable, and no more was to be expected. With no back to base communications, the report would be delivered when the crew got back. Many feared that this was a dangerous situation.

** **

** **

**The King sighed in frustration. Patience was not one of his best characteristics…**

** **

** **

**'KNOCK KNOCK'**

** **

**Was that the report? Did it arrive early? Any news? The King leapt toward the doors. With strong arms, he threw them open in a haste, and the hinges creaked on the verge of breaking. It was very frightening for the guest. A tiny figure shrunk back in fear and surprise. At first, the King did not see the person, but when he looked down, there stood a small and timid-**

** **

**"Ouji?"**

** **

**"S-sir," he whispered.**

** **

**Young Bejita tried to display his best attitude. He also decided, in a flash of brilliance, to put forth his absolute best speaking voice. He would try to keep calm, try to sound lower, and pronounce each word to the best of his ability.**

** **

**"Ihavesomethin'tosay," he began.**

** **

**The Ou (King) suppressed an oncoming smile. The youngster was obviously trying to please him.**

** **

**"And…um…….." **

** **

**"And _what _is it, Prince?" the King urged him to continue.**

** **

**"uh…um…Inotoneanymo-re," he stammered.**

** **

**"Oh? Then what are you?" the King asked. He was a little confused. The young prince's speech was hard to understand. In fact, very few could actually _decipher _what he said. (_As with most small children, Bejita's speech is somewhat slurred. I write it clearer than it actually is, so the readers have a chance at trying to understand. –author_)**

** **

**"I-ITW-OO!" he shouted, catching the King off guard.**

** **

**"Tw-oo?" he smiled mockingly, "tw-oo what?"**

** **

**"Tw-oo years old!" he yelled excitedly. He flapped his arms happily. (Such youthful enthusiasm.)**

** **

**The King chuckled at the child. His mispronunciation of the word "two" was amusing. He emphasized a "tw" sound, then a short break, followed by the "oo" sound. The child had lightened his mood to an extent.**

** **

**After his laughing ended, the prince fell into an awkward silence.**

** **

**"Um…When is Mom-myco-minback?" he asked.**

** **

**There it was again, the rather cute emphasis on syllables of words. Mom-my sounded like "Mom me". It was charming, but not acceptable.**

** **

**"Do not address her so," the King remarked.**

** **

**" ****Uh-oh…um… When isthe'Keen (_Queen –author_) co-min back?" he interrogated timidly. A slight note in his voice suggested his hope that he had addressed his mother correctly.**

** **

**"Better. She should, if everything goes as planned, be back sometime later today," he stated.**

** **

**The little Ouji's eyes lit up with happiness for a split second, then returned to normal.**

** **

**"Oh! ****Um… Goo-bye, sir. Thankyoufor'dis****um… aw-dee-ence!" he exclaimed.**

** **

**With a sloppy bow, he turned to scamper out the door.**

** **

**"Sir? Onemo'thing… Isshe'otay?" he asked.**

** **

**The King wavered a little. **

** **

**::The brat is worried too? Maybe something is wrong, indeed! Oh, gods…::**

** **

**"She is probably fine, Bejita. Run along, now. Go train, or something."**

** **

**"Hmm. 'Otay," he replied, "BYE!" **

** **

**The Ouji scurried out the big doors. He skipped down the halls and corridors. What should he give his mother when she gets back? Hmmm. He turned down the 18th hallway and headed toward the royal garden…**

** **

*********

_ _

_"Oblivious"_

_ _

_Oblivious to certain things,_

_The youth continue to fly on their wings._

_Childhood times are to cherish,_

_Please, don't leave me, or I shall perish!_

** **

** **

** **

**_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._**


	9. "Treachery"

_"Treachery"_

_ _

_Never betray your ally, I say,_

_This simple act will make you pay,_

_For while you may not keep track,_

_Your horrible treachery will be paid back._

_ _

_***********_

** **

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

** **

**CHAPTER NINE**

** **

Tired eyes squinted open amidst the cruel light burning high in the golden sky. And ragged, sensitive ears picked up a somewhat distant cry…

**_ _**

**_Is anyone alive out there?!_**

Surely it was her imagination; nothing but a figment of hope. A delusion of self pity, maybe?

**_ _**

**_"Is anyone alive out there?!"_**

** **

**The voice was clear; surely it was real! It had to be! At that time, the listener wanted ever so much to yell, _Yes! Yes! I'm here!,_ but a cracked, dry throat would not allow it to be so. The young woman prayed that the visitors, whether they be friend or foe, would come across her…**

** **

***************

** **

**The crew of Saiyajins had just arrived on the planet Harleng. They were shocked…confused...bewildered. No Saiyajins were in sight. Only dead Harlengans were to be seen. Piles and piles of murdered souls… pitiful display of power. Saiyajins liked challenges; not a free-for-all massacre on innocent beings who were hardly worth the time! The scouters did not register any signs of life, other than the crewmembers of course. **

** **

**None.**

** **

**None, whatsoever. **

** **

**No Harlengan signs of life, but no other Saiyajin signs either….**

** **

**The recovery mission was soon to discovery the horrible truth of why there were no reports… They came across a maroon ravine; it was once golden like the rest of the planet, but casualty had turned it burgundy.The valley and beyond was filled with corpses of Saiyajin warriors.**

** **

**Saiyajins…Hundreds. How? From what had already been observed, the mission had been accomplished. The extermination of Harleng's inhabitant's had been completed!**

** **

**'BLIP. BEEP. BEEP.' Several scouters sounded a small alarm.**

** **

**We've picked up something!" a soldier shouted.**

** **

**"Someone must still be alive!" yelled another.**

** **

**The troop carefully weaved through the overwhelming maze of dead bodies. Chills arose from the shocked warriors. What they came across, which the scouters registered as 'living', was a tattered bloody mass. The pile of rags was barely distinguishable. When the members gave a closer look, they suddenly realized with panic who this person was.**

** **

**"nngh…" the figure choked.**

** **

**"Damn! It's the Queen!" exclaimed the panic-stricken First Officer.**

** **

**"Good Heavens, you're right!" yelled the Second Officer.**

** **

**"Look! She's tryin' to say something!" whimpered a young soldier.**

** **

**All eyes turned to the Queen. Was she trying to speak of what happened?**

** **

**"nngh! Tr-…" she rasped. **

** **

**"Please, m'lady, save your strength!" pleaded the young soldier.**

** **

**"nngh! 'cough' T-tr-ea-trea…'gasp'…" she managed.**

** **

**"Trea?" asked the Second Officer.**

** **

**"Tr-Tr-Tr-Trea-ch-Treach… 'cough'…" Before she could finish her head lolled to the right.**

** **

**"Treach?" the First Officer prompted.**

** **

**She tried to nod her head without success.**

** **

**"Hold on, Queen!" pleaded the young soldier.**

** **

**" ****err..y….treachery…." she whispered.**

** **

**The woman sighed and let out a small breath of air. She then passed out. Darkness overcame her and shadowed her features.**

** **

**"Dammit! Let's get her outta here! NOW! Get the medics on the double, men!" ordered the First Officer.**

** **

**The young, timid soldier questioned himself. _Treachery? What did she mean by that? Were there traitors? Is there a lurking evil about? Treachery…_**

**_ _**

***************

** **

**"Is it done?" asked a vile creature, a wicked smile playing the corners of his mouth as he spoke.**

** **

**"Yes, sir," the tall warrior replied lowly.**

** **

**"I trust that they are _all_ dead?" prompted the man.**

** **

**"Y-yes, sir. All of those that were on the mission."**

** **

**"Good. Very good. All of our casualties were removed?" he sneered.**

** **

**"Y-yes, sir."**

** **

**"Good. We don't want to leave any evidence of the fact that we attacked them," the monster cooed in a mockingly sweet voice. **

** **

**"Yes, sir," agreed the messenger. "But, Master, I don't understand why-"**

** **

**"Hush! You will see…" the creature chuckled. ::We will all see::"Heheheh… We'll let things play out for a little while…"**

** **

*********

** **

_"Treachery"_

_ _

_Never betray your ally, I say,_

_This simple act will make you pay,_

_For while you may not keep track,_

_Your horrible treachery will be paid back._

_ _

_ _

_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._


	10. "Darkness Approahes"

_"Darkness Approaches"_

_ _

_Creeping nearer every moment,_

_Reaching with crooked hands,_

_With a hooded robe bent,_

_To give its commands._

_Falling, falling deep,_

_And the shadow comes to wake,_

_Nearer it will creep,_

_Until it is I it comes to take._

_ _

***********

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

## CHAPTER TEN

** **

**It was all the surgeons could do. They had done all that could be laid in their hands. It was decided that the injured patient had only a twenty percent chance of survival. Of course, at the deluded hopes of the doctors, this was not entirely accurate. In other words, they were out of their minds at giving such a _generous _percentage. In fact the change of living was about ten percent; the chances of living _and_ having a normal life were about five percent…**

** **

**The poor woman was wrapped almost entirely in surgical bandages. Only parts of her face were visible. She was once a beautiful Saiyajin, but now she was reduced nearly to ashes. But that didn't matter to her.For she was much too engrossed in an unbearable state of pain. She would, under normal circumstances, been placed in a regenatory healing tank, where her DNA code would save her. Unfortunately, due to mysterious happenings, the tanks were offline. So were communications for that matter. The ship was lucky to have electricity, it was said.**

** **

** **

**:: I'm going to die, aren't I? Aren't I?! And there's nothing anyone can do!I am going to die… but I want to see my baby! Just a glance! Please! Only one more time! Let me stay alive long enough for that… please… ::**

** **

**_I dreadfully feel and fear,_**

**_I am about to disappear._**

**_Oh, breath of life, let me be!_**

**_Just long enough to once more see,_**

**_Those big dark eyes, staring back at me!_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**************

** **

**The recovery ship sped down the stream of space. Pilots pushed the speed on turbo; to its maximum rate. It was absolutely imperative that they arrive back in time to save to Queen. Her outlook was definitely not good at the moment.**

** **

**The young warrior rated at first class was on duty. He was a medium sized nineteen-year-old Saiyajin. He turned down the hall to the infirmary. It was time that he checked on the Queen.**

** **

**He opened the door the find the Queen straining her head and neck to look at a calendar on the wall.**

** **

**"****W-What… day is … it?" she whispered. Her voice was strained and rough; hard to listen to.**

** **

**The young boy felt very inferior to the Queen, and he was afraid to speak a word. Carefully he took down the calendar and held it above her head. This way she could see clearly what day it was.**

** **

**She smiled slightly.**

** **

**"****Thank…you…****" she whispered.**

** **

**The young boy took it as his cue to depart. With heavy steps, he shuffled out the door. He felt a deep pity for The Queen of Vegetasei. She would probably pass away any day now…**

** **

** **

**"****Bejita…" the Queen mumbled, "****It'syourbirthday…today…Y-you're…two…" she breathed wistfully.**

** **

**:: This is it…:: The Queen silently braced herself for a death that was sure to come. It would be a fierce battle. Possibly the fiercest she had ever fought, but she would not go down easily.**

** **

**Her mind searched desperately for something to cling to; something to think about; something to live for. Slowly a sweet image formed in her mind. Bejita… her child… She could see him clearly.**

** **

**"****Dark…eyes… staring…child….my …child…" she uttered deliriously. **

** **

**Salty tears bled from her red, swollen eyes and slid down her raw, puffy cheeks. Unconsciously, she allowed a few to slip into her mouth, and she tasted her own bitterness of life. How could one such as she shed tears?**

** **

**Breathing became harder and harder. How ridiculous she was to have taken it for granted before! It was extremely difficult to stay awake… She was so sleepy… Her roughened lips forced a small smile. As she neared the blackness, she clung to the vision of her son: an image of a bright, little toddler who barely knew how to speak correctly… She would grip this picture for as long as possible.**

** **

** **

**:: This is it… ::**

** **

** **

**'BEEP'BEEP'BEEP'BEEP'BEEEEEP'!' The monitor on her bedside shrieked.**

** **

**The doors burst open and a group of medics thundered in.**

** **

**"She's leavin' us! Hurry! Get the other docs in here, pronto!" shouted the lead doctor.**

** **

**_"1, 2, Clear!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Do something!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Prepare to operate!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Ready for operation!"_**

**_ _**

All the sounds melted away to the Queen. She only heard the laughter of a young child… the image of the prince toddled before her… so close… she could reach out and…

** **

**_"She's passed out! Oh, gods, no!"_**

**_ _**

The life signs gradually weakened. The Queen no longer responded. She had lost a lot of blood, and the bleeding began to flow again. The medical wrap was soaked deep red in many areas. Things were not going very smoothly.

** **

**After the stress of trying various medical procedures, the doctors trudged out the doors. No hope… Spirits were low and faces were grim. At questions, the team members only shook their heads.**

** **

**There was little hope left…**

** **

** **

**The Queen had fallen into a coma…**

** **

*********

**_ _**

_"Darkness Approaches"_

_ _

_Creeping nearer every moment,_

_Reaching with crooked hands,_

_With a hooded robe bent,_

_To give its commands._

_Falling, falling deep,_

_And the shadow comes to wake,_

_Nearer it will creep,_

_Until it is I it comes to take._

** **

** **

**_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._**


	11. "To Say Goodbye"

_"To Say Goodbye"_

_ _

_Saying goodbye is harder meant,_

_When a lack of fine time is never spent._

_Regret, regret for a missed life,_

_Paying no regard, to haunt the strife._

_Goodbye, adieu, cannot be spoken,_

_If the heart of ice is never broken._

***********

** **

**SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL**

** **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

** **

The large, metallic ship made a "shhh" sound as it lowered to the landing pad. At this sight, a young bystander rushed forward with anxiety. Mom-me was on the ship, and he wanted to see her! He couldn't contain it any longer! Being only two, he felt as if the few days she had been gone had been an entire year!

** **

"Ouji!" boomed an angry voice from behind.

** **

**"Huh?" he squeaked in a frightened tone.**

** **

**Before the Prince could react the King had lunged forward and grabbed the toddler by the waist. He slung the youngster over his shoulder and stepped back. The child had almost gotten too close to the landing area.**

** **

**"Insolent child. You know not to venture close to a ship's landing area. You would have been crushed, had I not acted! You are lucky, for next time I will not be so lenient! _Next _time, I will stand and _watch_ you die! Curiosity must be ignored if you are to survive! Don't ever do that again."**

** **

**The small Ouji just blinked… He couldn't even _understand_ most of the "big words" his father was using.Shrugging it off as hopeless, he once again turned his attention the giant craft.**

** **

**"Mom-me…" he whispered.**

** **

**The faint grip around the weeds in his hands tightened. They were such pretty weeds… Of all the plants in the royal garden, Mom-me liked the so-called "weeds" the best.**

** **

Weeds are only unloved flowers. They are like orphans in a way… Very abundant, but still very special… Be glad you are not an orphan, Ouji… But respect the weeds… For one day, when you least expect, you may become one too…

**_ _**

**__She had always said things like that… If any of the royal gardeners _ever_ mistreated the special flowers (weeds), she killed them on the spot. As a result, the garden had grown and twisted out of control. It still managed to stay beautiful, though; somehow. It retained a wild sense of uniqueness. **

** **

**Mom-me always picked the prettiest weeds and tied them into a bouquet with a lovely golden ribbon. She could arrange the most gorgeous designs around… When Mom-me was in one of her "good moods", she would tickle the little Ouji's nose with a strand from the bundle. She would wag it lightly across his face, sending a peculiar sensation throughout his body; it made him want to laugh. She taught him that this was called "tickling".**

** **

# ::Mom-me… I miss you…::

** **

Bejita bent his head down and smelled the small bouquet he had made for her. Although the "welcome home" present wasn't as striking as he had hoped, he took great pride in it. After all, he had picked, arranged, and tied it together himself.

** **

** **

** **

**'CLICK. VRRR. SHHHH.'**

** **

** **

**The colossal transport device (ship) finally opened. From the distance his father made him stand, Bejita couldn't see much. Despite the temptation, he stayed where he was like a good little Saiyajin…**

** **

** **

**… Time passed.**

** **

** **

**… More time passed.**

** **

** **

** **

**… The child was growing very impatient. 'Bunches-and-bunches' of grown-ups were crowded around something. The group was so tall and thick that a tiny two-year-old barely stood a chance at seeing at all… What was taking so long? And where was Mom-me? He desired to present the weed, no …_flowers _he had prepared…**

** **

** **

**…**

** **

**About three minutes had passed. For one so small, it seemed like a million years! Enough was enough! The Prince charged at the thick mass of warriors. He weaved right and left and over and under the adult warriors' ankles and legs. He crawled soundlessly and stealthily, so as not to be noticed.**

** **

**In the middle of the circle was something that looked like a stretcher. A figure covered mostly by a white cloth lay upon it. The face was uncovered, and while it was very damaged and hidden by bandages, the prince recognized it immediately.**

** **

**"Mom-me," he whispered happily, oblivious to her critical state.**

** **

**In a whirl, he rushed to her side, loosing pieces of the bouquet in the process. He moved close so that they were face to face.**

** **

**"Mom-me?" he raised his voice a little. "Wake up, Mom-me…"**

** **

**In a fluttering and miraculous moment, the Queen opened her one good eye. The toddler smiled in relief at seeing the familiar chocolate color framed by long lashes. Although it seemed strained, it still managed to emanate soft, maternal warmth, just as always.**

** **

**Meanwhile, medics gaped… Doctors gasped… The coma had broken. She had awakened… Impossible…**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_:: Bejita… One last meeting… Oh, gods! Praise you for you hath shown mercy to my contaminated soul of darkness!::_ **

** **

**The Queen inwardly rejoiced. Suddenly, a current of sadness hit her like a ton of bricks… Her time was coming, what should she say? What _could _she say? Her tired lips tried to force a smile as she absorbed the characteristics of her child into her delirious mind…**

** **

**A handsome face mocked by childish roundness and features… soft cute cheeks… so adorable… unruly, upright hair… like his father's hair, but with her color tints… and those eyes… those… eyes…**

** **

**Unknowingly, she began to hum a familiar lullaby to the bewildered child. He was confused and had no idea _what _was happening.She had to find a way to soothe him…**

** **

**As Bejita Ouji listened to the chilling tune, his big black eyes grew steadily larger. Mom-me sounded hurt. She looked hurt. She was pale, wrapped up like a mummy, and lying down. Her eyes also expressed grief and distress…**

** **

**Despite her condition, the notes of her lullaby rang true as ever. Bejita silently began mouthing the words to the song.**

** **

**_(The words were in the Saiyajin language, but here, my friends, is a rough translation:)_**

**_ _**

**_Wipe away your tears,_**

**_And throw away your fears,_**

**_Worry not little prince,_**

**_Of things across the fence._**

**_Be brave, be brave, _**

**_My little dear,_**

**_For there's nothing to fear,_**

**_Nothing to fear._**

** **

**The onlookers stood motionless. All were unsure of what to do, and found themselves glued to their spots. The display that was occurring kept them still.**

** **

The Prince was now humming the melody with the Queen. He stopped abruptly when he noticed that her sound was becoming forced and rough; she was struggling. Slowly, the voice became fainter and fainter… The sweet, melodic sound was no more than a whisper now…

** **

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_No_****_th_****_ing…to…fea_****_r…_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**The song's source faded completely…**

** **

** **

**The Queen stared for a brief second into the pleading eyes of her tiny son. She felt her eyelids gain weight and grow heavy… She wanted to keep them open… But the weight of death bore down with force… So… heavy…**

** **

**Finally, the dark eyes of a Saiyajin Queen closed. Doors to a soul that were to remain shut forever…**

** **

** **

**Little Bejita was pushed back as several doctors rushed ahead.…. Among the murmurs of the men, one single word stood out in his mind…**

** **

** **

**"Dead."**

** **

** **

**At the sound of this word, a hand-made bouquet of pretty weeds dropped to the floor in a soundless mute…**

** **

** **

** **

**Bejita felt dizzy. A wave of pain pulsed through his small body. Everything started to spin…The doctors' concerned faces,…the warriors' horrified looks,…the King's grave expression,…the motionless and pale Queen…**

** **

** **

** **

**"Dead?" he uttered the word in a low, sad way…**

** **

** **

** **

**All became a mad blur of colors spinning in the vortex of the raging twister of the confused toddler's mind… All of a sudden, the blank tile floor came rushing toward the Ouji's face.**

** **

** **

**"Mom-me…" he cried in a dejected whisper.**

** **

** **

Mom-me was the last thing he spoke of before impacting with the bluish tile floor… With a soft thump he hit the ground… The child of Vegetasei blacked out…

*****__

_ _

_"To Say Goodbye"_

_ _

_Saying goodbye is harder meant,_

_When a lack of fine time is never spent._

_Regret, regret for a missed life,_

_Paying no regard, to haunt the strife._

_Goodbye, adieu, cannot be spoken,_

_If the heart of ice is never broken._

** **

**_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._**

**_ _**

_"Sorry, I had to do it… Don't flame me for the Queen's death. Please keep the nice reviews coming! ^_^ They make me feel happy! How do you like it so far? Tell me what you think! Until next postage…"_

**_ _**


	12. "I Do Not Cry"

# "I Do Not Cry"

_ _

_I was injured when you left to die,_

_But something would not let me cry._

_ _

_I felt pain enough to lie,_

_But my eyes always remained dry._

_ _

_My act always managed to get me by,_

_And I never, not once had to cry._

_ _

_I could speak a dashing goodbye,_

_But I could not seem to cry._

_ _

_I never knew how or why,_

_Not a single tear left my eye._

_ _

_Alas, what I did not see,_

_Was that is slowly shattered me…_

_ _

_When my hurt I strived to hide,_

_Caused me to bleed on the inside…_

_ _

_***********___

## 

## SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

** **

## CHAPTER TWELVE

** **

******_Mom-me? Mom-me? Where are you? Where are you going?_**

**_ _**

**_Bejita… take my hand… Come now, child…_**

**_ _**

**_Mom-me?_**

**_ _**

### The child lunged forward and desperately tried to reach his mother's hand… Just as their fingers began to entwine, the hand of the mother became translucent. The figure of the Queen vanished and Bejita fell through where she once lingered…Falling… Falling… Deeper… Darker… Deeper… Darker… into the depths of the unknown… The young prince lost all sense of kinesthesia and all sense of reason…

**_With a sickening thud he hit the ground of the abyss… He became aware that the descent was over… It was pitch black all around. He couldn't see his own hand for it was shrouded by the darkness… He reached his tiny hand out and groped around the ground… _**

**_ _**

**_Strange… He felt like he was reaching down… as if he was being held up slightly by something…As he felt the ground once more, he felt something wet, warm, and sticky… but he could not see what it was… His face was in it… he licked his cheek to see if the liquid was recognizable… _**

**_ _**

**_Blood. He was lying face down in blood! Where was it coming from?! Where?!_**

**_ _**

**_Bejita gasped. He had the most bizarre feeling that something was in his chest… no, through his chest! His small, soft hand brushed the area of suspicion… Yes… He had been impaled on something sharp…Impaled?!_**

***************

** **

**Bejita Ouji threw back the covers in frenzy and jerked upright in fear. His hand flew to his chest … nothing was there! Nothing was in his chest… He hadn't been impaled… Relief flooded to his mind… In fact, he was in his own silk bed! Huh? He was forgetting something… Something important! What was it?**

** **

**The Queen. She was dead.**

** **

Wait! Maybe that had been part of the nightmare, too! Maybe Mom-me wasn't dead! A glimmer of hope shone in his dark eyes. Not paying any attention to dress properly, he jumped out of bed and stumbled toward the door. Quietly, he peeked his face out.

** **

**No guards? Strange.**

** **

**The prince trotted on tiptoe down the 5th hall. He rounded a corner successfully and headed for the 17th hall; the royal courtroom was his destination. Surely answers would be waiting there.**

** **

**Strange. There were no people anywhere… No Saiyajins at all. And it was eerily silent. Bejita felt very alone… and a little bit scared.**

** **

**When he arrived at the courtroom, no one was there. He traveled all around the palace, but not a soul was to be found. The toddler began to panic. Could this be another dream? A dream within a dream?**

** **

**As he staggered weakly around the grounds, tears began to well up in his eyes. Sobs were trying to escape from his throat. He was fighting a fierce battle trying to keep them away. He hated tears and 'all that crying stuff.' It was evil as far as he was concerned; a demon out to diminish honor, that's what it was!**

** **

**He lost coordination and his feet led him to various locations. He became an unconscious wanderer… His feet swept him up a staircase that he had never stepped upon… In actuality, it led to a huge meeting room. The room was large enough to fit the entire inhabitants of the palace and nobility in! And the ceilings were incredibly high! It was the one place Bejita had not yet checked…**

** **

**He stumbled up the stairs and was met by the final obstacle of two colossal metal doors. He gazed upward. This one had a configuration pad; meaning high security… No doorknobs, they were opened by the very-very-high control panel. He stretched his arm out as far as it would go… Frustrated, he stood on tipsy-toe…still, he couldn't manage to reach it!**

** **

**An idea was forming in his mind… He quickly dashed downstairs… What luck! The library was nearby! Ha! Nobody was in the library either… Bejita gathered as many of the biggest books he could find…**

** **

::This should work nicely…:: he thought as a small smirk crossed his features.

Back up the stairs, back down the stairs… this process repeated until he had stacked up enough books the reach the 'open button.' He carefully climbed up the unsteady pile of books… He stretched out his little arm… 

"A-ha! It wo-orked!"

Success!

After his pride filled thoughts subsided, he thought: _Why didn't I try jumping? Oh, well. Too late now. Besides, this is 'more-easy'._

He pressed the big, 'open' button and the doors slid open. (wow!) Unfortunately, when they opened, the stack of books fell! If you may have guessed, it was partially leaning on them. Along with the books fell Bejita!

'THUMP'

To his horror, he heard a few stifled laughs along with the occasional gasp… Who would dare?! Waitaminute… Sound… Sound meant people… When he surveyed the scene, he saw 'bunches-and-bunches' of Saiyajins! All of the nobility were present… as well as the whole palace staff!

:: So this is where everybody is!:: he pondered in astonishment.

Something was wrong… This was a… S-Saiyajin funeral ceremony…Up the aisle was a sight that made his face go white as chalk…

_Mom-me. _

_ _

That meant that Mom-me had died after all…

For the blink of an eye, the prince's face took to an ashen depressed fashion… But in remembrance of the large crowd, he quickly scribbled a blank expression on his features. This frozen demeanor sent chills down various spines in the room… And Bejita could feel penetrating eyes pummeling into him… It was an obligation to speak…

"Hello."

His own monotone surprised him. It sounded so… cold. Colder and more stable than even he had expected… With grim terror he realized that he was still on the floor… It was not at all befitting for a young prince! In a flustered motion he gathered himself up and stood. Then, with a graceful motion he began to stride down the pathway made for him by the crowd's separation…

Everyone remained passive and stared at the tiny, confident Ouji-sama. Few individuals had actually _seen_ him. He was kept away to classes and training sessions; sheltered. People looked at him with interest and scrutiny. Some formed an image of _cute._ Others thought of the word _scrawny. _

The Prince took a stand beside his father's chair and respectively laid a hand on the armrest. It was tradition to do this; he had learned it from the tortuous classes… With his head held high and small shoulders thrust back, he seemed stable. He knew it would be tough to maintain a sense of dignity while he was only wearing a suit of 'much-too-big' pajamas and no shoes… Especially with his 'dashing, grand entrance… He would have to put forth a great effort…

As one may have speculated, funerals of Saiyajins are quire differentiated from those of the funerals of Earth… Instead of having the deceased person to lie down in a coffin, people were stood upright; back against a huge wooden board. The wooden board was painted with battle scenes of that warriors' life if they were noble men or women. Several braces and ropes held limp limbs and body in a graceful position… And yes, the bodies were prepared so they would look nice during a ceremony… Of course, many times there was no body… then there would just be speeches, commentaries, and the burning of candles…

This formality would be especially important… After all, the deceased one was a respected Queen… It would, quite possibly, last for hours…

Young Bejita remained firm and inane as commentaries and speeches were presented and read aloud. King Vegita rose from his place, and Bejita twisted his head to glance at his expression… Blank. Their bleak expressions mirrored each other…

The little Prince fought back a sudden playful temptation to leap onto the throne, just to make the King angry. But, no… that wouldn't be correct behavior…

The King began a long, detailed speech about the Queen… It told of her life and death… in an impersonal way, of course… The prince didn't pay much attention, needless to say… but his ears did pick up something rather peculiar… The speech depicted her death to be a noble and astounding death on a battlefield. The events of her final moments were not discussed or mentioned. Why not?

The Ouji knew and fully believed that his mother had been a strong and courageous woman, but even he could tell that she had shown _incredible_ weakness at the end. (Though he didn't really mind it…shhh. It's a secret.) It was his fault, somehow. He knew it. It he hadn't provoked her to act _weak_ and he wouldn't have acted _weak_ he was sure her reputation would have been preserved… 

Strange.

When a Saiyajin dies, they are branded _weak_ or _strong_. He wasn't sure why his mother's death was being portrayed as _strong_, but he was grateful… He would have felt _extremely _guilty otherwise…

He scanned the huge room for any members of the recovery crew or anyone who had witnessed the final display… After several minutes of searching he found no one. Why were they not present? Bejita's mental note: AsktheKingaboutit.

The toddler grew sleepy and found it hard not to nod off to slumber land as the ritual rambled on into the late hours. Time consolidated into a mix of confusion. All seemed painfully perpetual. He did not notice when the group began to dissemble and file out or the ending song of respect.

Vaguely he felt a rising sensation, as if he was being lifted up… His head came to rest on a muscular shoulder. Kinesthesia relayed the message to him that he was being carried. The child's eyes groggily opened halfway and glimpsed the King. The King, his father, was carrying him…

Strange.

The diminutive body of the Prince was laid to his bed on the 5th hall and tucked in between the silky, navy sheets.

A recalled question made his eyes snap open.

"Wait, your Ma-ge-ty!" he called weakly to the King's retreating form.

"What is it, brat?" he murmured darkly. He turned to face the Prince. There were faint circles under his eyes.

"Dad-dy, I mean Your Ma-ge-ty, why did your speech say that Mom-me, I mean the Keen, err- Qu-een, died a no-ble death in battle?" the toddler asked in a sluggish voice.

"……" The King was silent.

"And why were the doctorses' and big guyz that saw Mom-me die missin'?" he pleaded softly.

:: Smart child. Clever observation… ::"Bejita Ouji…" the King started, "You and I both know that your mother, the Queen died a pitiful death… She was delirious and let her guard down…"

De-wir-wi-us?" Bejita slurred in question.

"Yes, delirious. Confused," he explained. "Anyway, I owe her a favor from years ago… So I covered up the events of her death. She deserved a better memory than that of which she would have received otherwise…"

"What 'bout the 'covery cwew?"

:: Damn, that child is hard to understand when he's sleepy!::"After I interrogated them of the details and any possible evidence of the events and recorded the information… I… killed them… They were the only witnesses besides you and I… and we must never tell… that way the Queen's reputation will be safe…" he replied. "It's the least I can do for her now…"

"Oh…" the Prince answered. He somewhat understood the 'hard' lecture…

"You mustn't _ever_ speak of your Queen's final moments, Ouji. Do you understand?"

"For ho-nor, I will no-ot," the Prince vowed. "Cross my heart an' hope ta' die, if not stick a needle in my eye…" he whispered.

"Go to bed, Ouji," the King demanded in a harsh and dangerously low tone. He then stalked away; darkly and soundlessly…

Quietly, the tiny Ouji snuggled between the warm sheets of his bed… but he still could not seem to escape the shivers that held a strong force over him…

_He didn't yell at me or hit me this time… even though I acted weak when Mom-me died…Weird. He must have a lot on his mind or something…_

_ _

_I'm afraid._

_ _

_Afraid to go to sleep! _He mentally cried.

_'Fraidy cat! 'Fraidy cat! Wimp! Weakling! _His mean self was making fun of him again…

_Shut up! No leave me alone!_ He inwardly shrieked at his mean tactics.

_Damn you, little bastard! _

_ _

_No! Leave me alone, please!_

_ _

This mental battle went on for a short time until the prince fell into a light, disturbing sleep…

*****

# 

# "I Do Not Cry"

_ _

_I was injured when you left to die,_

_But something would not let me cry._

_ _

_I felt pain enough to lie,_

_But my eyes always remained dry._

_ _

_My act always managed to get me by,_

_And I never, not once had to cry._

_ _

_I could speak a dashing goodbye,_

_But I could not seem to cry._

_ _

_I never knew how or why,_

_Not a single tear left my eye._

_ _

_Alas, what I did not see,_

_Was that is slowly shattered me…_

_ _

_When my hurt I strived to hide,_

_Caused me to bleed on the inside…_

** **

_ _

_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._

_ _

_Well? Is it getting better or worse? Do you like it? Should I continue? You know the rules: Please review, or I shall not continue… I know the story; you do not. I'm writing it for you. You decide whether or not the following events will be posted, and believe me, there's much of the story to be told… This eventually leads up to the abduction by Freezer (if you could call it that…) so you can see that we have a looong way to go… But poco a poco makes it memorable… to me anyway… Read it please, and if you can find it in your heart… review._


	13. "Thing Happen"

_"Things Happen"_

_ _

_Times go by like a lullaby,_

_Things happen, things happen._

_We will never know why,_

_Things happen, things happen._

_We can never go back,_

_Things happen, things happen._

_Life hits you like an attack,_

_Things happen, things happen._

_One may make an impression,_

_But then they are gone…_

_Good versus evil and depression,_

_But things happen…_

_Time goes on…_

_ _

_***********_

_ _

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

** **

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

** **

**Bejita Ouji sat slumped in his desk. It was 4:30am in the morning, and he didn't feel like studying or learning. His eyes were half-shut, half-open, and his mouth parted and sighed a sleepy yawn. The tutor shot him an annoyed look. Bejita hated that tutor. _Hated_ him. He was really, really mean. He was very, very tall, and to go with that, almost as wide as he was tall! He had a flat nose and teeny tiny slits for eyes.**

** **

**The little Prince often referred to him as the "Snake", because that's what he reminded him of. A slithery, slimy (were snakes slimy?) snake. The tutor would snarl at the 'nickname' and yell and get all mad an' stuff. Bejita couldn't understand why he didn't like it. It was a much better trade. His name was one of those 'really-really-incredibly-too-long-and-hard-to-say' names. Besides, 'Snake' seemed to suit him _much_ better!**

****

**The three-year-old absent-mindedly balanced his writing pen on the tip of his round nose. B-o-r-i-n-g… Why did he _have_ to have _Politics_ class first thing in the morning? Training would have been a better way to start off a day! Training was alive and exuberant and fun! Politics… well… positively monotonous… Over and over, the same old drone of preaching… He actually understood a great deal of it; it wasn't a hard subject for him to grasp. Economics, social status, war, diplomacy, agreements, proper behavior in public… Oh yes, young princes had to learn _everything_.**

** **

**Most of it was encouraged to be taught in the _earlier_ years so training and fighting would have more room in the future. They really laid it on thick… Politics, Math, Literature, Foreign Languages, Art, Music, Dance, Fighting… His father countered that the extra _accompaniments_ would refine and aid his fighting skills. How, he had no idea.**

** **

**A deep voice broke his train of thought.**

** **

**"Well… that is _all_ for today, your _Highness_," the tutor announced in a snooty voice. He sounded like he talked through his nose.**

** **

**:: Whoa. That class went by quickly… Probably 'cause I wasn't payin' attention. ::**

**"Yes, _sir_," Bejita replied.**

** **

**He was very grateful that the torture was over. As he was about the step out, he turned to the fat man and called, "See-ya, Snake! Sir!" Afterwards, he dashed down the hall as fast as he could. He didn't have the patience for a run-in with the 'snake' that morning. Bejita snickered as the thought; _with his fat under chin bulging out he looks like a cobrada_. (Cobradas are similar to cobras on our planet. –author)**

** **

**It was 6:00am. Bejita's next class was due at 6:30am. A short interval… but what to do in the meantime? Something caught his eye as he scrambled down 7th hall… the bright, bold words:DONOTENTER. They were positioned above to big swinging doors with little windows at the top.**

** **

**DONOTENTER.**

**:: Wonder what's in there? :: he thought with a mischievous glance. **

** **

**Bejita swiveled his head from side to side, eyes darting around cautiously. No one on this hall was on duty until 6:30am… That left … thirty minutes to explore…. Carefully he opened the door, making no noise whatsoever. It was just as he had expected, devoid of people.**

** **

**:: A-ha! It must be a science or experiment lab of some sort! Heh… I shouldn't be-ee here… :: Once again that dangerous glare shot across his eyes. **

** **

**"eep," he squeaked as he glanced to the left. The wall was lined and stacked with cages and cages of experimentation (Liliopus) animals.He had heard about the kinds of tests that scientists ran to torture these creatures. It usually made them cruel and vicious. But Bejita wasn't afraid! He could hurt them, or outrun them... hopefully, anyway. **

** **

**Of all the horrific creatures were present, one in particular caught his eye. It was situated in a small cage the sat of a counter in the middle of the room. It was sleeping much to the young prince's relief. It was probably the most recent subject, judging from its location.**

** **

**The creature, you ask? Why, it was only a small, furry hamster…**

** **

**Bejita had never liked the type of animal. Its kind lived in the wild gullies of the southwest… It was known to be quite violent… Even though the thing was sleeping, its immobile state sent shivers through the young prince. He wasn't afraid… was he?**

** **

**"I mustn't be weak, I mustn't be weak, I mustn't be weak!" he whispered to himself.**

** **

**He clambered up onto the tall counter. He looked at the rat-looking thingy's brown face… He mustered up courage and plastered his best scowl onto his young face.**

** **

**"Iamnotafraidofyou," he told the hamster. "I'mnot!"**

** **

**As if responding to the bold statement, the hamster's eyes flashed open. They glowed a bright red. Its short pink tail thrashed angrily. And the small kennel shook at its attempts to escape. Startled, the three-year-old's hands flew up and his legs kicked out. The forward thrust knocked the cage to the floor.**

** **

**'gasp.'**

** **

**The Ouji watched in horror as the cage smashed open and an angry Liliopus hamster crawled out. It turned its eyes to Bejita and began the shuffle toward the counter. **

** **

**Bejita froze. He had read about hamsters. They detected movement. They were chasers and attacked viciously. The prince hated to admit it, but he was scared. Besides their violence, he had always, for some unexplainable reason had a slight phobia of hamsters…**

** **

**The hamster used its sharp claws to climb up the bar-like furnishing… until it had reached the area right beside the shocked child. Bejita could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead… The hamster inched closer…**

** **

**Bejita's hair stood on end (well, more so than usual) as he felt something small, something furry, crawl up his arm. Unable to contain himself and the chills that racked his body, he leapt off of the lab table. **

** **

**"YAAAAAAA!" he screamed in a mix of anger and fear.**

** **

**'CRASH' Oops, in his mad scurry to get away, he had tumbled into a pile of neatly stacked cages that were to the right of the table.**

** **

**"uh-…uh-oh…" Uh-oh, indeed! The crash had freed a whole troop of vicious hamsters! Bejita's lips and face puckered to a puppy face.**

** **

**"aw…"**

** **

**They were scattered all around… closing in… closing in… Their eyes glowed read with rage as they looked at their new 'prey'…**

****

**_They're just hamsters… Just hamsters! Stay still… stay calm…_**

**_ _**

** **

**The furry _things_ were surrounding the child. He felt a twinge of pain on his left shoulder from the claws of a Liliopus hamster that had made a perch. As it was natural to do, he reacted. What a mistake…he twitched.**

** **

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHEEEE!"**

** **

**A pair of fangs sank deep into his shoulder and severed the soft flesh…**

** **

**"Waaaaaaahhh!" he cried out as he began thrashing and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him out the door.**

** **

**The hamsters, some cute, some vicious from cruel experiments, stared in shock. They were up on their hind legs in a similar manner to the prairie dogs of the earth…**

****

***************

** **

**The Bejita Ouji kept running and running. When he reached the end of a hallway, he paused and glanced back.**

****

**_'phew'_ _They didn't follow me after all…_**

** **

**He breathed a sigh of relief and began walking at a slower pace.**

** **

**"Just hamsters," he squeaked in an attempt at a triumphant comment.**

** **

** **

**'CHIRP' 'CHIRP' taptappataptaptaptaptap**

** **

**:: What was- that?:: Bejita questioned to himself. :: Please, no..:: **

** **

**He turned around, dreading what he would see…**

** **

**"waaah…" he groaned as the sight of a stampede of raging hamsters reached his eyes.**

** **

**Bejita gulped as he tried to comprehend what was happening.**

****

Otay… there is a big, big group of crazy hamsters rushing at me. What to do?

**_React quickly, you fool! Run!_**

**_Kill them, brat!_**

** **

Oh, no… not the whispers and voices again… Run? Kill? What? The command "run" grew steadily louder in the shouting match inside his head. The voice was making his head throb.

** **

**_Run!_**

** **

**"Ahhhh! Waaaah!" he screamed as his feet carried him away from the troop of hamsters. The voice yelling _run_ had won this time…**

** **

*********

** **

_"Things Happen"_

_ _

_Times go by like a lullaby,_

_Things happen, things happen._

_We will never know why,_

_Things happen, things happen._

_We can never go back,_

_Things happen, things happen._

_Life hits you like an attack,_

_Things happen, things happen._

_One may make an impression,_

_But then they are gone…_

_Good versus evil and depression,_

_But things happen…_

_Time goes on…_

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_Author's Note:_ _I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._**

** **

Okay,a short little something! This was a little lighter in atmosphere, but you will see where this leads next time. Will Bejita get in trouble? After all, this phobia is a weakness! You'll see… Cherish these light moments, they will get fewer and fewer… Next chapter should be posted within three days if I get enough feedback! It will be a little more dramatic and dark though, and a little "moody". What I mean is, next chapter will contain a variety of 'atmospheres'. Shall I post? Till next postage…


	14. "Fighting An Inward Battle"

_"Fighting An Inward Battle"_

_ _

_Spinning in a circle of my own void,_

_Craziness I cannot avoid._

_Fighting the waves asunder,_

_They want to drown and pull me under._

_With gulps of air every second or so,_

_I fight an unseen foe._

_I shall not know that this foe is we,_

_And the separate we's are only parts of me._

_ _

_***********_

_ _

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

_ _

# CHAPTER FOURTEEN

** **

## The King of Vegeta-sei fixed the Kibutsu (Monster) Freezer with a hard, cold glare. The 'business meeting' had not been going too well. It rarely did, in fact; Freezer had no respect, it seemed, for the Saiyajins. Added to this was the fact that he was trying to gain even _more_ power over the warrior race! All the work, and _still_ he wanted more!

Fourth year of alliance: Things were not exactly peaceful. Many rebellious groups had arisen. Pandemonium and mayhem were a common sight in the streets. The Saiya-jin population was steadily decreasing with the new contract as a source of war and death. A plus was the fact that the constant battle produced and refined great warriors. A few recent offspring had showed amazing potential. The number of these extraordinary children was multiplying, and it was probably due to the fact that Saiya-jins grow stronger with each trauma, and the power was transferred to reproduction efficiency.

As the times went by, the tension of the air stiffened. A period of unjust and unrest had begun. More and more Saiyajins were beginning to resent Freezer-sama's control…

"My _King_…" Freezer reassured gently. "All will be _well_ if you will just agree to this."

The ruler shuddered at Freezer's expression; it was…power-hungry… The situation was beginning to get very difficult. The King's anger toward the devilish alien was steadily rising; like a dormant volcano nearing eruption… With an extreme effort he put forth his pen and signed the agreement. He had no choice due to Freezer's new batch of threats. But still, a pit grumbled in his stomach as ink met paper…

"Now…" the foreigner continued, "Please show us your most recent war plans and strategies."

::I must make certain that they bear no likeness to a plan of attacking my base. I must make sure that the terrain does not resemble mine too much. You never know… these little monkeys may be plotting my downfall…heheh… Although they may not show them if they ever form them… The best disguise is the obvious… no one suspects it, they say…::

The King reached toward a black case to unload the paperwork. Just as his gloved hand touched its surface the huge doors flung open and hit the walls with a 'BAM'!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed, who else but the young prince, as he scurried in.

The doors swung off of the walls to reveal smashed guards. (They were guarding the way from the inside, so they were caught between the doors and the wall when they swung open.) The two injured men slid down the wall and landed with a small 'tump'.

The Prince ran in a mad dash toward the table. Behind him, following in hot pursuit was a gigantic stampede of hamsters! All of the members at the meeting stared at the ridiculous sight. 

King Vegita slapped a hand to his head. ::Oh-my-God! What-an-_embarrassment_! I-feel-a-headache-coming-on!

Freezer hardly suppressed a chuckle from arising in his throat. ::How amusing.::

Prince Bejita…well…he was hysterical. The icky _things_ were everywhere! On his arms, legs, stomach, feet…even in his hair! Ick!

"Get 'em off! Get 'em off! Please! Pwease!" He was hopping from foot to foot whining and pleading.

"uh-oh…" The Ouji froze as his large, obsidian, black eyes met the icy glare of the older, harder, obsidian, black eyes. 'whimper' The prince, though rigid due to the hamster phobia, walked timidly to the King's side.

The King had risen from his seat and, although he was but a medium-sized man, seemed giant to Bejita. The King always seemed this way, even to larger beings. He carried a unique, regal sense, and it affected the air all around.

The young prince, who at the moment seemed quite sullen, gathered up his strength and looked up into the face of his father. He did not hide his gulping in fear. The King looked exceedingly angry; almost a maddening blaze burned in the deepest levels of his deep-set eyes. It was one that the prince was not accustomed to; one that caused him to go affray into a trembling more violent than the phobia. This was so very different than the normal charismatic, fiery will. It was a conflagration of the utmost insanity, an animalistic murderous evil that burned with unholy light.

The hamster wriggled and writhed, and Bejita was once again reminded of their presence. "bbrrrr," he shivered and unconsciously drew close to his father's leg for support. The King growled at this notion, as it was one of weakness.

"Excuse me for a moment, Freezer-sama. I have a few matters to… _tend _to," announced Vegita Ou.

"Of course."

Freezer watched as the two exited the room. The King was stalking away with anger, and the prince was taking rigid steps. 

::How embarrassing. _Hamster_ phobia... Heheh… Still, I find it rather amusing… _Cute._ Heheheh…:: Freezer mused over the interesting scene.

***********

"Bejita, _why_ are you doing this to me?" the king grumbled under his breath.

The ruler was bent down on one knee and "dusting" the hamsters off of the frozen prince. The Prince had long since stopped screaming and seemed to linger in a state of something similar to shock. 

"There's the last one," the King mumbled as he flung the last hamster into the large pile. Afterwards, he scooped up the prince and stepped back. He was going to blast the pile of rodents.

With but the flick of his wrist, and a small ki blast, the Liliopus hamsters were reduced to sizzling, charred, black pieces.

He set the little Prince down. With the vanquishing of the creatures, color was beginning to return to his pale face.

"_Why?_ Why did you act so weak?" The King's tone was ice… burning with rage… burning ice… that is strange… burning ice… "Weak. You were cowardly! In front of an audience! And the audience was the most important audience I could have! What's more… little furry animals caused it! Scared of little creatures! Shameful beast! You are nothing but a contamination of our bloodline! WEAK! Do you hear me! Damn that woman!"

The prince knew that the 'woman' he was referring to must have been the Queen; his mother. He always blamed her for 'baring such a weak and pathetic offspring.' The King seemed colder and harsher since the Queen had died. He, at least, seemed that way to the Prince.

"What a shameful, pathetic Prince! And he is supposed to be _my_ son and _Prince_ of all _Saiyajins_! WEAK, PATHETIC OUJI!" the King seethed. His words stung like a poisonous venom and stirred Bejita's 'mean self.'

In case you are wondering, dear readers, children, especially young children, deal with stress and hardship many different ways. Some become sullen and depressed, some emotionally stressed. Some break off with different attitudes, and some curl up to an isolated and scared animal. All these ways of 'calming' are created by the child to help himself. Unfortunately, it does not always work out so. Alternating is one of the most dangerous.

"Weak bastard!" spat the King.

_Yes, Bejita you are such trouble! Always screwing thing up for everyone! Bastard!_

_ _

_Shut up!_

_ _

_Weakling! Ahahaha!_

_ _

_Shut up!_

The prince's tiny hands flew tensely to the sides of his head. It was a vain attempt to cover his ears and drown out the inner voices. The King saw this as directed to him, and it only infuriated him more. The Prince kept up the battle with the 'mean one' until it became so intense that it caused him to cry out loud 

"SHUT UP!"

He immediately regretted the vocalization… He hadn't meant to say that aloud! The King would undoubtedly jump to the conclusion that the comment was aimed at his speech instead of his own self! There would be no telling what measures he would tak---

'SLAP'

In a flash, the child felt airborn.

:: What… whatjusthappenedto me? ::

With a sickening crash he collided with a nearby wall. He slid slowly down the wall leaving a trail of blood along its surface. He vaguely felt the trail of an oozing substance flowing down the side of his head from a painful area that felt as if it had taken a tremendous blow.

"KUSO! How DARE you speak to ME that way!" the King shouted.

"oooooh….." Bejita groaned weakly. The voices began to speak inside his head again.

_See there, brat? Do you see what happens when you try to fight me, huh? When will I get through to your thick little skull?Thereisnoescapingme._

_ _

_Shut up!_

_ _

_Uh-uh! Remember what happened last time? Want DADDY to hit you again?_

_ _

_He hit me?_

_ _

_Yes, he hit you. And he'll hit you again, if I choose. I have the ability to cause disrespectful, vulgar words to spout from your mouth!_

_ _

_SHUT UP!_

_ _

_Ahahaha! What's wrong? Afraid of me? That's all you ever say, that 'shut up' mess! If ya know what's good for ya, you'll give in to me! After all, I'm tryin to help ya. Nobody cares about you, why take it?_

_ _

_Shut up! Please! Please…_

_ _

_Poor little Bejita-chan. Give in to me, I am Vegita-sama. I'll ease your suffering!_

_ _

_I-I'm not suffering! Please… leave me alone…_

_ _

The King stared at the small convulsing child. Something wasn't quite right. The brat was injured. He was now balled up and shaking. It was normal to feel pain after such a blow, but the facial expressions… they kept… changing. Not so as due to emotion, it seemed. It looked as though… there were two different people, each quarreling over who should hold the body…The posture was even varied for each expression…

"What a nuisance. You shall be punished!" the King announced as he neared the prince.

_Hey, kid! L-Look out! He's coming!_

_ _

_What? Who?_

_ _

_Our Father! Stay away! I'll take it!_

_ _

_Take –it?_

_ _

_Yes!_

_ _

_Take What?_

_ _

_The brunt of the blows!_

_ _

_What?!_

And so, a malevolent shadow fell upon the youth that lay against the wall. A deed so unspeakable that I cannot bear to write it down occurred. A spirit derived from the pits of Hell must have possessed the Ou Vegita… for it was he that inflicted such vehement pain and suffering on the young and at the time, vulnerable Prince.

*****

_"Fighting An Inward Battle"_

_ _

_Spinning in a circle of my own void,_

_Craziness I cannot avoid._

_Fighting the waves asunder,_

_They want to drown and pull me under._

_With gulps of air every second or so,_

_I fight an unseen foe._

_I shall not know that this foe is we,_

_And the separate we's are only parts of me._

_Author's Note: I own nothing, but my opinion, do not sue me._

_ _

_I meant to post that much, much, much earlier. Unfortunately, I was knocked to my feet for a prolonged period of time by the flu! I hate being sick! I still am, but I'm going to post this anyway. Special thanks to faithful reviewers! (Special thanks to ALL reviewers!)Some that come to mind are:Whadda Baka, Assassin (so nice!), Veggies Chick, Snowflake, Xavier (you are so sweet!), Suspense, Kaytinek, Lady Valtaya (you are very inspiring!), oh, I know there's more! If I've left you off, I promise to include you next time! My mind is delusioned from this sickness! Anyway, thanks to all!_


	15. "What Have I Done?"

_"What Have I Done?"_

_What have I done?_

_Oh, merciless one?_

_Abuse; no tolerance to the end,_

_Now on what can I depend?_

_I feel my madness has begun,_

_Oh, what have I done?_

_What have I done?_

***********

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

** **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

** **

The King exited the small room and spat with disgust. The little 'lecture' had erupted into obscenity in no time at all. As far as the King could recall, that had been the most violent encounter with his son yet. Oh well, back to the meeting… The Prince had surely learned a lesson after such a display… _surely_.

***********

_Where am I? What am I--? I'm falling… where? Why? Am I dead?_

_ _

_Bejita….___

_ _

_Who's there?!_

_ _

_Bejita…_

_ _

_::whines:: Wh-who are you? Wh-what do you want?_

_ _

_Bejita Ouji… you are mine…_

_ _

_::gasp:: Can't breathe… gonna throw up!_

_ _

_Bejita._

_ _

_Glinting red eyes… I'm scared…oh, god!I'm sick! I'm sick!_

_ _

** **

***************

** **

**The King stopped with a sudden thought. :: The brat _is _hurt…maybe I should send someone after him…::**

** **

**"Guard!" he called out.**

** **

**"Yes, sir?"**

** **

**"Proceed to room 604-B. The Prince is there and he's… been roughed up a bit. Take him to the infirmary immediately," the King commanded.**

** **

**"Yes, your Majesty."**

** **

**The King stalked away darkly, eager to return to the meeting. The guard stared in surprise. The guard's mind fell into a round of questions as he made his way toward room 604-B. The ruler seemed profusely agitated about something. He didn't even notice his rank! Why, the guard was not a guard at all! He was an elite soldier! Still, he did not bring the issue to notice. For it would have most likely angered or 'annoyed' the Majesty even more!**

He pushed the doors open with his rough, giant hands. The room was dark… He pushed a button to light the room… "Roughed up? Wonder what he was talking abou--" :: Oh—my—god! ::

The soldier rushed forward as he spotted a small, bloody form in the corner. :: Could that be—:: "Yes, yes it is!" :: What in the world happened to the Prince? :: At once the burly man thought of the King's agitation… maybe the King had done it…

:: Screw my contemplation! The kid needs serious medical attention! :: And so, the giant scooped up the tiny child and took off at a sprint toward the medical center, shouting 'out of my way' to those who crossed him.

" no help~….."

The tiny Prince was mumbling words the soldier could not completely understand… It was something about not wanting help.

" immm…~fine…no—hel-p…ot-ay? Okay? Did—it ta --…~my-self.."

:: He did this to himself? Great Kami! :: the warrior thought…

Still, though buried in his mind the humongous man had his doubts…Had the Ouji really hurt himself in such a way? He could not help it, but the King was a looming suspect… It was a common thing to discipline or beat Saiyajin children, but if the King had indeed dealt _these _blows, then he was unimaginably ruthless… This was _brutal_! But then, the King had been acting a little loony lately…. All those meetings and speeches… 

:: He needs a lo-oong vacation ::thought the soldier.

"mmm leave—me –alone! ~ plea--" the youngster pleaded before passing out.

The elite warrior had reached the infirmary in record time. The silver doors slid open, making a beeping noise as a signal. An assistant medic stood in the doorway…

"Hello, Nappa-san. How may I help you?" she greeted….

***********

In the courtroom…

"Ohohoh, my!" chuckled the being known as Freezer.

The King sat tensely, an expression of hatred on his face. _I'll kill him! I'll kill him! That bastard son of mine! Grrr!_

The white creature noticed the ruler's distress, but then, who wouldn't?

"Oh, don't be too _upset_, Vegita…It _is _rather…_cute!_ Ohhoho!"

The pink bubbly man and feminine blue warrior answered his statement with amused giggles.

:: That brat! He's embarrassed me to no end today! :: the ruler seethed.

And—oh, I'm sorry! What _happened_, you ask? Excuse me for getting ahead of myself! That happens when one is telling such a story… The story rolls off of my mind like the film in a movie… and it is often that I accidentally get caught 'spectating'….or watching the movie… I forget that I am relating it to you sometimes…. I so often get deeply involved… 

Anyway, when the King arrived back at the meeting, he presented the recent war strategies to the awaiting foreigners. When Freezer, the high warlord, unfolded the documents to have a look, he burst into a high-pitched, piercing laughter that later developed into a low chuckle.

For, you see, the layouts of the plans had been 'prepared'… Three colors were scribbled all over the grid paper… Blue, red, and yellow lines 'decorated' the papers… It was quite a shame since so much hard work had gone into the strategies….and then they had been ruined…_ruined! _

The King instantly knew the decorator's identity… young Bejita. He _must_ have done it with the so-called "crayons" of his! A foreigner had presented the wretched objects to him as a gift… a box of "crayons"… They were three cylinder-shaped objects that were pointed on the ends in three colors: blue, red, and yellow…. They were very similar to the ink markers the Saiyajins used…

The scribble markings on the papers looked exactly like that of a crayon!

"Bejita Ouji," the King growled under his breath.

"Oh, don't get mad just yet!" Freezer shouted gleefully. "Take a closer look. What do you see?"

"Perfect planning ruined by the devilish scribble of a brat," grumbled the Majesty.

"No, no! Look closer… Come here Zarbon-san, Dodoria-san… You two have a look…" Freezer continued.

"I don' see anything special," the pink, spiky man by the name of Dodoria stated in a low, gruff voice.

"Grr…You are idiots! Look at the scribble!" Freezer shouted. "Think of it as if you were a child!"

"Hmmm…Wait. Look at that…" the feminine blue man started in awe. "All those lines…they make sense in an odd sort of way…"

"Indeed, they do…" Freezer replied coldly. "You numbskulls…now look! Look at that _strategy!_ Amazing, isn't it? I'd venture to say that these are the best plans I've seen yet!"

The King's eyes widened in great surprise. :: He's right! Oh, my god, he right!:: 

All of a sudden, a rush of guilt overtook the King… He remembered _exactly_ what he had previously done to the Prince… 

::What have I done?:: he wondered in a panic… ::He could be dead…::

"Your Majesty! Oh, Vegita… I would say that the plans your men have prepared have been improved greatly by a mind of higher intellectual capabilities…heheheh"

**********

_"What Have I Done?"_

_What have I done?_

_Oh, merciless one?_

_Abuse; no tolerance to the end,_

_Now on what can I depend?_

_I feel my madness has begun,_

_Oh, what have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_ _

_ _

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._**

**_ _**

**I'm sorry that was so short, but I feel another round of this flu business coming to me…All the puking and discomfort… I can sympathize with poor little Bejita's pain…(almost**_)_ **So how are you guys liking it so far? Thanks to all people who review. I'll mention you all at the very end of the entire story, along with a thanks, and I'll eventually e-mail you if you leave an address, kay? –Bye---Ja ne!***


	16. "Thoughts"

_"Thoughts"_

_In pondering,_

_I sit on the windowsill,_

_Wondering at my existence._

_My conscious is still._

_My breathing is calm,_

_And I cannot sleep._

_Am I of worth?_

_Why do I weep?_

_ _

***************

** **

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

** **

# CHAPTER SIXTEEN

** **

**A child, no more than three years of age, sat on the sill of the large window by his bed. The royal furnishings were all extremely nice, and the windows held no exception. The wooden sill protruding from the bottom of the massive window was large and roomy enough for the tiny youngster to sit on.**

** **

**He had awoken from a light, disturbing sleep to find it was 2:00am, and try as he might, he just couldn't manage to fall back to a sleeping state. Perhaps the reason derived from the fact that he had already gotten plenty of rest from spending four whole days in a regeneration tank… or perhaps his uncomprehending thoughts were keeping him awake…**

** **

**Due to his lack of rest, he wound up pulling the usually closed heavy, velvet curtain drapes open… They were drawn back with golden ties… It was still dark outside… The young Prince crawled on to the space below the window and sat down… Knees were pulled close to his chest while arms hugged then tightly…His head was resting lightly on the caps of his knees…**

** **

**The winds were blowing about outside as they always were… The air and atmosphere was hardly ever still on Vegetasei… a fierce wind always seemed to stir the air of the world… It seemed to carry eerie voices with its dust… Perhaps the atmosphere always stirred because the inhabitants were very strong… The atmosphere did appear to crackle in sensation to power… Even when it was not a mad whirl, a steady breeze remained present. A low whistling noise sounded as wind passed through the small cracks of the window. This eerie noise didn't bother the small child at all, as it did many individuals… In fact the sensation calmed him… he saw the whistling as an equal friend… It was nice if one could look past the exterior.**

** **

**Time passed quickly as if a stream's transcend… Soon, the first streams of warm, orange light appeared on the yellowish horizon… 3:31am… Vegetasei had an early, but slow sunrise compared to that of Earth… The young Prince stared at the window, and at his dim reflection… spiky, upstanding hair and a fringe of bangs. The young roundness of his face as well as others elements of his physique was already beginning to harden into a muscular compound.**

** **

**His long, furry tail drooped off of the sill, but did not quite reach the ground... The reflection revealed that there were slight bags under the child's eyes… they resulted from pain and stress, not lack of sleep… The Prince of Vegetasei looked out across the land… It sure did seem different when sunrise hit it…**

** **

**The land was bathed in a red and orange light… Vegetasei, though not the most glamorous planet, had fascinating scenery… The planet was larger than most others, and it gave off red and orange and yellow pigments. Sure, blues and greens were present in several areas, but it was greatly overpowered by a majority of red and orange. It reminded Bejita of blood and rage… The land always looked crimson… like violence… For the most part, it _was_ covered in blood… At least, the Eastern Quadrant was… **

** **

**The East was home to rebellious groups… The people there were most responsible for the period of unrest and unjust… And what's more, many of the groups were against the monarchy! They were angry because of the deal with Freezer… They just didn't get it! It was not by complete choice! Freezer can't just be –_obliterated_ with the flick of a wand! Even he knew that, and he was just a little kid! The East was also the location of prisons and exiles and execution… Well other areas had some of these qualities, but the Eastern area was the primary place.**

** **

**Most of the population was loyal … Loyalty was an instinct that had been bred into Saiyajins along with fighting… well, most Saiyajins anyway. The King took care of the people, and they returned in kind… He really tried, but it had become so hard with that Freezer guy… Bejita had the impression that he really didn't like sending infants to planets by themselves when they had received no training… but then he really didn't have a choice. At least he sent them to weak planets… If they didn't survive _that_ then they were not worthy of the name _Saiyajin._ This procedure filtered out weaklings and kept in strong warriors… but it often made the population small.**

** **

**Although the child tried to be very brave, the Eastlings frightened him… He had witnessed a rebellious groups be put to death not long ago… His father ordered four of them to be decapitated, and that was a rather lenient death… A guard had stepped forward and done so with but the stroke of his hand. Blood had spewed like a fountain from their necks everywhere as four lifeless, and headless bodies dropped to the floor. Their necks then began to ooze a yellow puss-like substance, and the flaps of skin around it turned to a bluish tint. Two other soldiers were then called forth to step on and squish the four heads on the floor. It had made a gruesome mess, and Bejita felt sorry for the cleaners who had to clean it up… Bejita felt nauseous at the disgusting display…**

** **

**The fifth rebel, who Bejita guessed was the leader was made to drink acid and was beaten so he would suffer. His eyeballs were torn from his sockets, and his vocal cords were ripped from his neck… his tongue hung half-attached to his mouth… The scene was nothing short of barbaric, or at least that's what Bejita thought. On top of it all, it was displayed in front of a cheering crowd! The prince guessed this was to demonstrate what would happen to rebels; to prevent further up rises.**

** **

**In the end, the man was stabbed through the stomach… Blood gushed from his mouth and he died a slow, painful death. Bejita had so desperately wanted to close his eyes, to shut out the scene…. But another voice within him shouted _Look! See the glory of bloodshed!_ And alas, he couldn't shut his eyes….**

** **

**This vision of brutal murder had haunted him since… Another self praised it while he tried to suppress it…. to forget…. His mean self, or so he called it… It was the name for a malicious voice inside his head… it urged him to do bad things and to upset the King. He called himself Vegita-sama… There was another…. A playful self. He always wanted to play and taunt like a worthless child. It was usually _him_ who caused the emotional lapses and occasional weakness. The others were hard to understand… sometimes they wanted to help him… other times they got him in trouble.**

** **

**So far, these were the only two Bejita had identified. They had emerged during traumatic moments of his life, and when there was more confusion they grew even stronger. Bejita had the faintest feeling that there were more of them… it was hard to maintain self-control sometimes… At times, he felt as though he would…break apart…**

** **

**The sun cast a shadow on the wall… His shadow… the spiky, short outline… The alarm buzzer blared, signaling that it was time to start the day. _Today will be tough since I've missed so much_… he thought sullenly.**

** **

***************

** **

_"Thoughts"_

_In pondering,_

_I sit on the windowsill,_

_Wondering at my existence._

_My conscious is still._

_My breathing is calm,_

_And I cannot sleep._

_Am I of worth?_

_Why do I weep?_

_ _

_ _

**_Author's Note: I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._**

**__**

**_Hello! How are you guys liking it? This may sound a little crazy, but have you noticed all the Chibi Vegeta fics coming out lately? Maybe I inspired some people! Then again, maybe I didn't… Oh, well… as long as nobody copies my ideas…^_^ It is a little disappointing. After all, I like to write "rare fics"… Have a Happy New Year!_**

** **


	17. "Count"

_"Count"_

_Ticking by the time,_

_To an insomnis nursery rhyme._

_Counting stride by stride,_

_How you're leaning to a side._

_Seeming to drown in an abyss,_

_But your ignorance is blessed bliss._

_ _

***************

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

** **

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

** **

**"Zarbon-san!" Freezer called in a dangerous tone.**

** **

**"Yes, sir?" Zarbon asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.**

** **

**"Dodoria-san!" Freezer shouted.**

** **

**"I'm here, sir."**

** **

**"Ah, yes… I want to converse with you. You deserve to know that I have a new feeling of anger at the moment. Before you tremble, realize that I am not angry with you two," Freezer announced.**

** **

**Zarbon and Dodoria could not help but to breathe enormous sighs of relief at this news. No one wanted Freezer-sama to be cross with them… They wondered with obtuse curiosity whom the unlucky individuals were…**

** **

**"But… I _am_ angry with our little-- _monkey_ friends… I shiver with this new antipathetic feeling… I shiver with pleasure, but I do not quite comprehend why…"**

** **

**"But, sir-" Dodoria interrupted.**

** **

**"Quiet!" Freezer shouted, lashing his lizard-like tail. "I_did_not ask you to _speak_! You are only to listen! Is that clear?" Freezer growled.**

** **

**Zarbon and Dodoria bobbed their heads up and down in fear.**

** **

**"Gooood… Now to continue… *ahem*_now_ to continue… Oh, forget it! You've absolutely demolished the dramatic tension! Grrarr! To put it bluntly: I'm-mad-at-those-blasted-Saiyajins-and-I-need-more-planets-so-make-sure-they-will-be-working-at-least-five-times-as-hard-as-they-are-now!"**

** **

**As the little alien ruler shouted his orders, veins began to sprout forth so that they became _painfully_ visible along his neck and brow.**

** **

**"****'gasp'gasp"**

** **

**"Sir?" Zarbon asked. "Are you alright?"**

** **

**"Fine."**

** **

**"Sir," Dodoria started wickedly. "Do you want us to kill the royal family? Heheh… There _are_ only two members left and it would upset the populace greatly! You could even blame it on others to arise internal conflict!" Dodoria exclaimed with glee.**

** **

**"Shut up, you dope! I make my own decisions! I need no-_suggestions_. Besides, that plan is too easy! No, do NOT kill the royal family!" Freezer declared. "I like them."**

** **

**Zarbon and Dodoria tilted their heads in confusion. After all, it was only a few previous minutes that Freezer had been expressing antipathy toward the subjects. Freezer's mood swings were frightening.**

** **

**"Even though they are _such_ a burden, they _are _quite amusing, are they not? That _idiot_ king is so easily agitated and manipulated… And of course, he has that _darling_ little boy… The little child is the very image if his father, ne? But he will be _infinitely_ better… he's no coward, as far as I can see… Though a child, strength, ambition, integrity, courage are all present… say! I wonder…"**

** **

**Zarbon and Dodoria exchanged worried glances as Freezer's eyes ignited with ardent delight.**

** **

**" I wonder… hmmhehhmm……. what it would take… to _break_ him…."**

** **

***************

** **

**Bejita no Ouji stepped under the warm stream of water deriving from the high faucet in the shower. He lingered under its temptations for longer than necessary before actually beginning to wash himself. He desperately wanted to bathe before the slaves arrived. It was tolerable if they _insisted_ on dressing him, but… _washing_ him?! Ick!**

** **

**After about fifteen minutes, the child realized that he had indeed stayed too long… One easily loses track of time in the shower, I suppose… It was past time for him to get out! Bejita noticed that he _even_ had wrinkles on his hands and toes! He slowly reached out and turned to knob to stop the water flow.**

** **

**Slightly depressed at having to leave his bath, he started to carelessly step out of the shower. Just as his foot was about to, supposedly, contact with the usual smooth, marble floor, he felt a surge of pain! Stumbling clumsily about he managed to get out of the shower, though he wasn't exactly standing. The Saiyajin no Ouji lay sprawled out on the floor!**

** **

**" ****whimper' I fell! How ungraceful!" the child spat.**

** **

**He stood up, still in somewhat of a delirium, and looked about the room in confusion. Where had the maddening pain come from?**

** **

**"Ah! How could I be so stupid?!" he wondered aloud.**

** **

**He turned his head and shot a mean glare at his furry, Saiyajin tail. He hissed. ::Don't get in the way! It *hurts when I step on you!::**

** **

**The prince paced over and opened a warming compartment and removed a towel. He couldn't help but grin as he rubbed the soft, warm attire against his cheek. At least, he thought, no one was there to watch him behave like such a child. He wrapped the towel around his small, yet muscular body.**

** **

**The slaves hadn't yet arrived… they seemed to be running late… Feeling a miniscule twinge of boredom, the child hopped onto the countertop and opened another small compartment. He removed from it a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. He then occupied himself by thoroughly cleaning his teeth.**

** **

***Hmmmhmmmhm* (humming)**

** **

**After he was finished brushing, he flossed. Still, no slaves had arrived. **

** **

**:: Wonder what _their_ problem is?! Hmph! Well, it's not like I need them or anything… ::**

** **

**He looked at the mirror. It had steamed up due to the hot shower. He reached a tiny hand up and rubbed a clear spot on it. Bejita stared at his reflection.**

****

**_^Look at you! You look just like him!_**

**_ _**

**_Do I?_**

** **

## Bejita examined his dark eyes, unruly hair, and suggestive angular features…

** **

**_My hair is darker._**

**_ _**

**_^Soo? Does that make any difference?_**

**_ _**

**_*I like how ya look!_**

**__**

**_Huh? Who'sthat?_**

**__**

**_^Don't pay attention. It's the kid._**

**_ _**

**_*Hey! Why're ya bein so mean?_**

** **

::So… a third has joined,:: Bejita thought. He then thrust his bangs back to reveal his forehead. Upon observation, he discovered a developing 'widow's peak'…

** **

**_I-I do… don't I?_**

**_ _**

**_^Told you so! And you'll grow up be juuuuuuuuuust like him! Heheh... That is… if you get the chance!_**

**_ _**

**_NO! I'm not like him!_**

**_ _**

**_^Yes._**

**_ _**

**_No!_**

**_ _**

**_^Yes!_**

**_ _**

**_NO!_**

**_ _**

**_^YES!_**

**_ _**

## "NO!"

**Bejita balled his hands into fists and threw them against the mirror. Shards buried themselves into his flesh upon impact. Pieces flew this way and that… but the child just kept pounding and pounding as hard as he could. He ignored the excruciating pain that rummaged through him like an electric surge. **

** **

**"NO!"**

** **

**He did not cease the fruitless pummeling until the entire mirror was nothing more than thousands of broken glass fragments…**

** **

**"****gasp'huff' gasp" Bejita breathed heavily before falling backward off of the counter and collapsing in a heap onto the cold, marble floor.**

** **

***************

** **

**_What? It's… raining? Who—What?_**

**_ _**

"Wake up…Come on," Nappa mumbled as he gently patted Bejita's cheek.

** **

**Nappa had been leisurely passing by when he heard, what sounded to him like shattering glass, and then a 'thump', as if someone had fallen. He had decided to check things out. What he found was an unconscious prince with bloody hands, and glass shards scattered about.**

** **

**"Wake up," Nappa whispered as he twisted a wet rag over Bejita's forehead, letting cold droplets splatter onto his skin…**

** **

**_It's not raining?… I'm—oh~_**

** **

**"groan~"**

** **

**:: He's coming to! :: Nappa thought.**

** **

**Bejita's vision focused in on a giant kneeling over him.**

** **

**"Huh? ~wha? Who-are you? ~" the child mumbled slowly. "What're you doing here?!" He sat up abruptly. "These are _my_ private quarters!"**

** **

**"Shhh. Calm down, little Ouji-"**

** **

**Bejita stiffened at the words… "little" Ouji… How disrespectful!**

** **

**"Address me with proper respect, _slave_!" the appalled youth demanded.**

** **

**"Oh! But of course, _Ouji_. – But let's get one thing straight--- _slave_? I think not! I am Nappa: ranked Elite service. And I'm here on my own accord. I heard some noise, and –being the loyal soldier that I am--, stooped in to check on things. _Who knows?_ I thought. Maybe there were intruders or assassins…"**

** **

**Bejita scowled in disgust at the –jolly--- man/giant. He could tell that this _Elite _was just _exaggerating_ quite a bit with the _loyalty_ business. Pah! 'Own accord!' It should be _duty_! The man was nosy, and that's the only reason he stopped by!**

** **

**"Well… you can be sure that I'm—_grateful_ for your –_assistance_!" Bejita stated sarcastically.**

** **

**"Mmm, Ouji?"**

** **

**"Huh?"**

** **

**"Why is there broken glass lying everywhere?… and blood?" Nappa questioned.**

** **

**The prince felt his face flush in profound embarrassment.**

** **

**"Uh…um… none of _your_ business! …I just _slipped_, that's all! …off of the counter…"**

** **

**"Mmmmhmmmmm…. Okay," Nappa agrred.**

** **

**"Are you _mocking_ me?!" the small Ouji asked, temper beginning to rise.**

** **

**"Oh, _no_! Of _course_ not!," Nappa replied in a fake voice. He then stood up and bowed a graceful bow to signify his statement.**

** **

**The big man bent very far over, and Bejita discovered that his head was within reach. Cautiously, he reached out and closed his thumb and index finger on a few slim strands of hair…**

** **

**'PLINK'**

** **

**"OW! GYAAA! WHY YOU BR---- sweet, _dear,_ little boy!" Nappa exclaimed.**

** **

**Bejita put on his best 'cute face', making his eyes seem unusually large.**

** **

**"Whatsa _matter_, Nappa-_san_?" he asked timidly, holding up the dislodged strands of hair. "I was _only_ helping you…"**

** **

**"_Helping?!_"**

** **

**"Uh-_huuuuuuh_… I saw six gray hairs on your head… so I _graciously _removed them for you!" the Ouji squealed in a kiddish voice. "_Ooops_! I forgot!! The rule… y'know… for every gray hair you pull out, two grow back in its place! Ha!"**

** **

**"What?! Wha--" Nappa stared in disbelief at the rude prince. "I—do—NOT—have gray hair!"**

** **

**The child Ouji continued ranting, paying little attention to the steaming giant that stood before him.**

** **

**"I know!!" the boy shouted.**

** **

**"…"**

** **

**"If two more grow back for each of those, I'll pull them out!! And if more grow for _those_, I'll pull _those_ out!! And _then_ I'll have to pull out the next and next!!" Bejita smirked in satisfaction and slapped his fist into his hand. "OW!~!!!!! My HaNdS!"**

** **

***************

** **

"Hold still," Nappa commanded.

** **

**"But~ it~ HURTS!" Bejita exclaimed.**

** **

**Nappa grabbed a roll of bandage tape from the medical kit he had found in a cabinet and commenced in wrapping the young prince's hands. The final process was beginning at last…**

** **

**"At least the hard part's over… My prince, if I can say so, you shouldn't have screamed when I was cleaning the fragments out; it isn't befitting," Nappa advised.**

** **

**"Well… it ~hurt! And it _still_ HURTS now, DAMMIT!" Bejita yelled in frustration.**

** **

**"Shhh… If you wouldn't have lodgedthem so deep, I wouldn't have had to use the painful tweezers… Besides, you need to learn how to endure pain-…"**

** **

**"I AM _enduring_ PAIN!" Bejita snapped.**

** **

**Nappa sighed. The prince was far more obdurate than even _he_ had expected. The child was far more stubborn than the other Elite children he'd met… And even far more stubborn than the child Elites that he personally trained!**

** **

**"All done," Nappa announced and patted the prince's wrist.**

** **

**"_'All done'_ GEEZ! Don't treat ME like a baby! I am the Saiyajin no Ouji!" Bejita shouted and stood up with a raised arm. One hand gripped his now loose towel that dragged the floor.**

** **

**:: yeah,yeah… What a conceded little thing! :: Nappa thought.**

** **

**All of a sudden, Bejita turned around with an uncharacteristically _innocent_ expression plastered to his face.**

** **

**"Hey, Nappa-_saaaan_!I wonder if you'll be all gray or BALD by the time I'm through with you!" He yelled cheerfully.**

** **

**:: That's it! :: Nappa thought. :: THAT'S IT! ::"BALD?! Why, youi rude, arrogant--- _child_!!!!!!"**

** **

**Bejita stifled a giggle. The big man sure was easy to agitate! He had a short fuse; he was easily angered! Best of all, he looked _really_ funny when his face turned all red!**

** **

**"_Child_? Is that the best you can do?" the child asked sweetly.**

** **

**"GURRRRRRRAAAAAHHH!" Nappa screamed. His face turned crimson with anger and he fled from the room in frustration.**

** **

**:: Well… _that_ was interesting :: Bejita thought as he carefully dressed himself.**

** **

**Soon after, the child Ouji was climbing under the warm covers of his humongous bed. He was still _amused_ at the recent show of events.**

** **

*******

**Elsewhere, Nappa was still _frustrated_ with the recent happenings. **

** **

**:: I don't plan to cross paths with _that _brat ever again! :: he thought. :: What a disrespectful youth! ::**

** **

*******

**It was only as the young Saiyajin no Ouji began to stride into a peace of slumber, that a peculiar question formed itself from his mind: "Why did the slaves not arrive?"**

** **

*********

** **

_"Count"_

_Ticking by the time,_

_To an insomnis nursery rhyme._

_Counting stride by stride,_

_How you're leaning to a side._

_Seeming to drown in an abyss,_

_But your ignorance is blessed bliss_****

** **

** **

**_Author's Note: I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me._**

**_ _**

**_Sorry, it's been a while. I've had tons of stuff going on! Ugh! Oh, the frustration! That was kind of short, but did you enjoy it? I want your opinion: should I include Nappa more? Or exclude him? Well, the next saga is about to kick, in starting next chapter. You will discover why Bejita does not trust "friends"… What do I mean? Read to find out! Oh by the way, 'insomnis' is a Latin term that means 'sleepless'. Ja ne!_**


	18. "What Gain?"

_What Gain?_

_ _

_What gain is a friend?_

_To be not alone?_

_To have support to lend?_

_ _

_No, no gain it can be!_

_What foolish exchange,_

_For the pain I can see._

_ _

_The laughter, insane,_

_The happiness, crazy._

_But still I wonder,_

_what is a friend's gain?_

_ _

***************

# 

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

** **

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

** **

**_Whispers…._**

**_ _**

**_Psst…_**

**_Is the plan a go?_**

**_I'm ready._**

**_I'm ready!_**

**_Prepare for infiltration._**

**_Infiltration assured!_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Right!_**

**_ _**

**_Whispers…. Among the bushes… a group moves stealthily toward the objection…_**

**__**

***************

** **

**Bejita stared at the green blobs in the scientific tubular containers.**

** **

**"What _are_ they?" he asked in bewilderment.**

** **

**"These are called 'Saibamen', or 'Cultivars'… whichever you prefer," replied the chemical engineer. "Or at least they _will_ be."**

** **

**"Oh, yeah…" Bejita stated, acting as if he already knew. "Why are they in there?"**

** **

**"The tanks? Well, they were damaged on a recent mission… so they're undergoing a reconstruction process. Pretty soon, all that green goo will become nothing more than a tiny seed…" the engineer explained, using gestures and hand motions to make it extravagant. "Then, you'll be able to plant it in the soil. And what springs forth will be little green men with high-pitched shrieks!"**

** **

**"Oh."**

** **

**Bejita felt a shiver pass. Little green _men_? Ew! That sounded almost as bad as the hamsters! Well… _almost_…**

** **

***************

** **

**King Vegita scowled at the child standing timidly before him. He studied him with much scrutiny.**

** **

**"Well, sire?" inquired a court member.**

** **

**"I suppose he'll have to do…? The King replied in a deflated manner.**

** **

**The Elite child shifted uncomfortably under the icy, scrutinizing glare of the King. The rumors were true… he _was _scary…. The trembling child wondered if he would be deemed 'acceptable'… he wondered if he'd get to meet the prince. The King looked quite skeptical, and that generally wasn't a good sign…**

** **

**"Yes. He'll do. He had adequate power, adequate form… He may become the Prince's training partner," the King announced.**

** **

**::So,:: the youngster thought. ::That is what they want with me… I am to be the Prince's training partner…::He nervously shifted his weight from his right foot to his left.::I wonder what the Prince will be like…:: he thought.**

** **

***************

** **

Bejita trotted down the hall. His father had requested his presence in the courtroom. He hoped he wasn't getting punished. His father's 'punishment' standards kept getting stricter and stricter… and so did his mood! He was easily angered, even by the slightest error. It was very frustrating!

** **

The young Prince neared the entranceway. He felt a nauseous nervousness, but still held his head high in a proud fashion.

** **

**'CREEAK' the doors sounded as the guards opened them.**

** **

**'Tap.tap.tap.' was the sound Bejita's boots made on the smooth, marble floor.**

** **

**"Yes?" Bejita asked with fake confidence.**

** **

**"Ouji," the King acknowledged in a deep, cold voice. "You have been assigned a training partner."**

** **

**"T-training partner!?"Bejita exclaimed in question.**

** **

**The King nodded and rose gracefully from his throne, cape swooshing as he stood. His hand flew to the side and beckoned to a shadowed area near the royal draperies. A child stepped forth from those swirling, black shadows… He was two or three inches taller than Bejita. He possessed the traditional dark, Saiyajin eyes, but they did not seem as malicious as the ones of others. His hair was very unorganized, as was the case with many people. It did not stick straight up, as Bejita's did. Instead, it stuck straight to the right. It looked as though someone had combed it over; it was very bizarre. The child stood tensely, and shot something of a shy grin.**

** **

**_Why is he smiling in such a way? What is wrong with him?_ Bejita wondered. Unknowingly, the little prince began to wring his hands. He had never been around _anyone_ even _remotely_ similar to him in age. He felt a strange sense of nervousness rush in.**

** **

**"Introductions, please," the King commanded in a serious tone.**

** **

**"Hn," the mysterious 'training partner' managed to murmur.**

** **

**"Yes, sir" Bejita replied with confidence. **

** **

**As Bejita no Ouji stood before the other, he noticed that the other was quite a bit taller… In fact, he had a three to four inch height advantage. Oh, well… palace employees often remarked about Bejita's size anyway… They called him 'shrimp'. Although he didn't quite understand the odd comparison between him and the food, he had a slight idea that it meant 'small'. :: Someday, I'll grow really-really-really tall and surprise everybody! Hmph!:: the little prince vowed to himself.**

** **

**"Greetings from the Royal House," Bejita spoke blankly. "I express welcome from Bejita no Ouji, Crown Prince and Official Heir to the throne of Vegetasei." He gave a graceful bow to finish. ::Perfect!:: he thought. ::I nailed that intro! Perfect accentuation and everything! Let's see if that kid can match that!::**

** **

**The new training partner trembled. ::So he _does_ look like the King… and he sounds cruel too. Will he beat me up, I wonder? He looks small for a Saiyajin… I wonder if we can be friends? I wonder how old he is? *Teehee* He's really short. 'Cept for the hair that is…… Oh, yeah. Get real! He'll probably hate me if he's at all like I've heard!:: the child thought. Again, the child trembled. His introductions were not so elegant; not so rehearsed… What kind of sad impression might he possibly make? ::Here goes nothing!::**

** **

**"Hello, Bejita-sama. I am a child born of Elite Service. My name is Usankusai. I travel here from the far East." ::'gulp' At least I said it without faltering… uh-oh… judgment hour…'gulp'::**

** **

**:: Usankusai? Oo-sahn-koo-sii? That doesn't sound Saiyajin…:: Bejita thought. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he replied, putting his hand forward.**

** **

**The other child, now known as Usankusai, timidly stuck his hand forward for a handshake.**

** **

**'grip'**

** **

**Usankusai fidgeted slightly under the prince's grasp. :: ugh! A- little –too –tight!:: he thought.**

** **

**Usankusai almost sighed with relief as the grip relaxed and the handshake ended. ::I think he was cutting off my circulation! He's got a really firm grip! Sheesh!::**

** **

**The King smirked in satisfaction. "Ah, very good. Very good." His eyes scanned the small 'audience' for a suitable guard to watch the children.**

** **

**There were quiet murmurs along the crowd as people tried to 'shrink' down so they wouldn't get picked. Some people ducked down. A certain ridiculous sight stuck out so obviously that it was laughable! A very large warrior was desperately trying to hide behind a petite warrior! The King was feeling mean, so he decided to choose the cowardly giant.**

** **

**"Nappa," the King called. "Come forward."**

** **

**::Doh!:: Nappa thought. ::I hate kids! I hate em'! Especially that Ouji brat! Nooo!:: He walked forward with a sour, disappointed look on his face.**

** **

**"Take them to training room 186-A. You may leave them there to train alone, if you please. But, take caution to check upon them frequently," the ruler instructed.**

** **

**Nappa sagged with the relief that he wouldn't have to remain with the 'kiddies' full time. He didn't mind other children _too _much, but the _prince_—the _Prince_, he could hardly tolerate! Nappa turned to exit the room in a dignified manner. When he reached the doorway, he noticed that the children were not following. He glanced back only to find the two engaged in, what looked like, a staring contest. Bejita bore a menacing stare, almost challenging. It was almost as if he was daring the other kid to fight back. The other child—_what was it again,… oosahnkoosai?_—seemed entranced. He had a blank look. He seemed sheepish, almost shy; curious, maybe?….**

** **

**"*Ahem*" Nappa coughed. ::Well, I had to get their attention somehow…::**

** **

**Bejita jumped a little at this notion, and turned his attention to the large warrior. He supposed, by common sense, that he and the other kid were to follow. He began making his way to the door, and motioned for that 'Usan-kid' to come along.**

** **

**The journey to room 186-A was nearly completed in verbal silence. No one really knew what to say. Nappa was very happy with the peaceful quietness, but as they were about to reach the door—**

** **

**"Mr. Nappa-_saaan_," Bejita started.**

** **

**" 'Mr. Nappa-san'? Why you—You've used two different languages' prefix/suffixes in the same term! That's NOT RIGHT!" Nappa shouted. He was extremely annoyed.**

** **

**"Oh, _no_, _Mr._ Nappa-_san_. I think _I_ am right. You're just dumb, he stated coolly. ::That should rouse his temper!::**

** **

**"Why YOU—you're just so _prideful_! So – _CONCEDED!_" Nappa sputtered.**

** **

**It was at this, that Usankusai decided to join in the mockery of the bumbling giant. **

** **

**"Mr. Nappa-_san_?" he asked.**

** **

**"WHAT?!" Nappa shouted.**

** **

**"I think you mean 'conceited. Not conceded," he pronounced matter-of-factly.**

** **

**Bejita smiled wickedly at his new training partner. ::That was good.:: he thought.**

** **

**"Conce-? RRR! I can't stand it ANYMORE! These BrAtS! AH! Just-JUST go in that room NOW! TRAIN AND BEHAVE! I'LL BE BACK LatER!" At this, Nappa's voice broke, his face turned bright red, and he tore off down the hall.**

** **

** **

**Once in the room, there was an awkward silence between the children. Neither knew exactly what to say.**

** **

**"Your name doesn't sound Saiyajin," Bejita commented.**

** **

**"I-uh… know. My parents were just weird, I guess…" Usankusai replied lowly.**

** **

**"So, tell me. What's the story on your coming here?" Bejita asked.**

** **

**"Well… I don't exactly know. I came to this area to my father, but…" the child lowered his voice in respect. "He was killed in battle a short while ago… I was scheduled to return home to my mother, but she requested that I stay here. As far as I know, the King granted her request, and now I'm here. My mom hates me, y'know… and I bet she'd glad that Father's dead and—OH! I'm sorry my Prince! I have a tendency to rattle on and on…"**

** **

**"S'okay. Anyway, how old are you?"**

** **

**::Whoa. He sure changes subjects quickly…:: "Me? I'm five standard years, but I'll be turning six soon… well in seven months anyway… What about you?"**

** **

**"I am three standard years," Bejita stated monotonously.**

** **

**The shock on Usankusai's face could not be disguised. "Only the-three?! I mean, I know you're small… but—but your voice-uh—"**

** **

**"Correct pronunciation and syllable accentuations are stressed in all of my classes. It helps in giving speeches," Bejita informed. **

** **

**"No—no, it's not just that. It's-it's your tone!"**

** **

**"What? Do I sound older?"**

** **

**"Yes!"**

** **

**Bejita leaned forward, a slight grin playing his features. "Lemme tell you a secret," he whispered in a deepish voice. "I talk like that to make an impression. It's kinda fake."**

** **

**Usankusai felt a little relieved. The Prince's tone of voice in the last sentence had gone up almost three whole octaves. He was worried that the little guy had growing problems or something. **

** **

**"Oh! Haha!" Usankusai was beginning to feel more at ease with the Prince. He seemed okay for a royal type!**

** **

**Bejita fidgeted. Why was this so awkward? Why? It was always easy to converse with an adult, so why not a child? Ack! The boy was smiling at him again! He should be insulting it, but he couldn't find the words. He tilted his head slightly to study the 'brat'. For some reason, those 'U-shaped things', what were they called, smiles? made him feel warm inside.**

** **

**"That was pretty good how you made that big man all mad," Usankusai giggled.**

** **

**"Nappa? *hee* He has an absolutely _horrid _temper! Haha! It's his major weakness!" Bejita exclaimed in between muffled titters.**

** **

**"Didja see how his face got all red?" Usankusai asked.**

** **

**Both youths exchanged amused glances, then burst out in uncontrollable fits of laughter. Soon, the two were on the floor, rolling and screaming in mockery. After about ten minutes, the two had (somewhat) managed to calm down.**

** **

**"So…" Bejita started. "Wanna play a training game?"**

** **

**"Sure!" Usankusai exclaimed. "But what?"**

** **

**"Do you know 'Cut Throat'?" Bejita asked hopefully.**

** **

**"Yeah! It's my favorite!" Usankusai shrieked.**

** **

**"Really?! Mine too!"**

** **

** **

*********

** **

_What Gain?_

_ _

_What gain is a friend?_

_To be not alone?_

_To have support to lend?_

_ _

_No, no gain it can be!_

_What foolish exchange,_

_For the pain I can see._

_ _

_The laughter, insane,_

_The happiness, crazy._

_But still I wonder,_

_what is a friend's gain?_

_ _

**_Author's Note:_ _I own nothing, but my opinion, don't sue me. (Oh yeah, I've been forgetting, but I own the poems.)_**

** **

Sorry, it's been so long! And I've been so busy! I've gotten a lot of my schoolwork cleared away, so I should have more time to write now. Phew How did you like the little intro to the next saga? Can any of you guess what's going to happen? (Don't.) Prepare to be surprised, delighted, and depressed. (hopefully.) ~Until next post!~

** **

** **

** **

****


	19. "Changes Brought Upon By Friendship"

# "Changes Brought Upon By Friendship"

_ _

_To have a friend makes one happy,_

_Even if they don't realize it._

_A lighter mood, a better day,_

_Small details arise bit by bit._

_To be a friend makes one a better person,_

_In sense, it makes one complete._

_A lighter mood, a better day,_

_First verse, repeat, and repeat._

_ _

****************

## 

## SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

** **

### CHAPTER NINETEEN

** **

**Bejita no Ouji yawned a wide yawn as he waited impatiently for breakfast. He was absolutely famished, and if they didn't throw something together soon, he felt as if he were going to have to throw a tantrum!!**

** **

**::They are very, very lucky that I'm in a good mood today!:: he thought smugly.**

** **

**The truth was, the young prince really _was _in a good mood. Well, perhaps I apply this term too deeply… You see, it depends on your point of view… Some individuals might have observed his behavior and concluded, _my, what a miserable child!_ …Ah, but you easily forget, Bejita was a Saiyajin child; a prince at that… He was intelligent too, and his intellect often led him to boredom… If I were to watch him closely, and scrutinize every single detail, I would say: Y_es, this boy is happier than usual. He must be in a good mood. _For if you looked hard enough, you would realize that he was much more patient than usual with the servants, and his face was brightened with the type of anxiety every child should possess. (That of which he lacked most of the time…) Oh, the wonders of friendship, even if one if ignorant of it….**

****

** **

**_"Ignorance with love is better than wisdom without."_**

**__****_From: "Leaves of Gold"_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**::I wonder if I'll get to train with Usankusai today…::The little prince mused. ::What is this strange feeling? That kid—Why? Why? Wh--::**

** **

**"Here you go, Bejita-sama," announced the cook.**

** **

**Several plates were brought in on trays from the kitchen. There I go again; sorry dear readers. When I say 'several', I really mean… 'many' or 'lots'…The word 'infinite' may give you better imagery of the sight to be held! Saiyajins have very fast metabolism because they require so much energy. Therefore, they must eat larger amounts of food to satisfy it. It is not that they are pigs or deplorable beasts; it's only that their energy to use ratios is more extreme! **

****

**If you took a normal being, such as yourself, and increased the ratio of food (energy) to the rate of use, you would eat like a Saiyajin! Am I making sense? I fear I am not. Basically, they eat what they need to supply energy for _their_ activities. We eat what we need to supply _our_ activities. What the mindless babble, you ask? You get the point, you say? I just wanted to clear up the idea of Saiyajins being considered ravenous pigs! (Although, it is granted that certain individuals have a _formidable _appetite!) I'll leave it at this: Saiyajins use more energy; therefore, they need more food.**

** **

**Bejita slowly picked up an eating utensil (which resembled an American 'fork') and cautiously poked at the strange looking—'food.' He wrinkled his nose in profound disgust. _Sure,_ the cooks and chefs had conjured some pret-ty weird stuff before, but this—_this_ topped all the others put together!!**

** **

**One dish looked like some sort of vegetable arrangement with _icing_ on it! Another resembled wet paint (bright colors)!! One looked like—soap on crackers! Another… a _severely_ overcooked turkey that had been _stuffed_ to the max! The combinations only got weirder! The majority of them were--well—_unexplainable_! Funky bread treats, ice cream with pizza saucy lookin' stuff, and noodles with frog heads?!!**

** **

**"Um…_excuse me?_" the Prince asked sarcastically.**

** **

**"Yes, Bejita-sama?" asked the cook hopefully.**

** **

**"What _is_ this –stuff…?"**

** **

**"Why, Bejita…" she started, dumfounded. She giggled as if it were the most _obvious_ thing in the world. "It's food!"**

** **

**Bejita studied the short woman. Her raven hair was slicked back into a tiny bun. She was kind of plump, she had very rosy cheeks, and she had slits for eyes. Bejita imagined himself taking a huge stamp and branding the word 'stupid' on her forehead. (For that's the impression he got…) He hadn't seen her before… could she be new?**

** **

**"Um… Yeah… 'Food.' *ahem* Are you new around here?" he asked.**

** **

**"Oh, yes! I just found work here yesterday! Cooking has been my dream since I was a little girl! And When I was—****yadda****yadda****yadda……..It's always an honor****—yadda****yadda****yadda… And—yack-yack-yack……. So--….yack****yadda…"**

** **

**Bejita waited a few minutes for the 'stupid' cook to finish her 'story'…(although he would have been very happy to sock her jaw so she'd shut up!)**

** **

**"Isn't Wittle Bejita going to eat the food Mrs. Cook made?" she asked sweetly. "Should Mrs. Cook get more?"**

** **

**Okay, he did not like the woman! He tried to keep his calm like a good little prince, but—but—she was so _god-damn annoying_!! She was fat and stupid and she avoided pronouns as if they were taboos!!**

** **

**"No!! And _how _can you call _this_ 'food'???!!!! It looks—it looks—like—like grotesque trash!!!" Bejita screamed. "You –you Baka!!! (idiot)"**

** **

**Bejita was surprised to glance up to find salty liquid gathering in the plump woman's eyes… He shifted uncomfortably… It was just food… Why should she get so upset?**

** **

**"B-but…Bejita-sama…Mrs. Cook and Cook Team t-tries so h-hard…" Her bottom lick puckered out and the gathering liquid threatened to spill out of her eyes…**

** **

**Luckily, as I said before, our young prince was in a 'good mood'… **

** **

**:: She must've worked hard to care so much….::**

** **

**He tapped the side of his plate with his 'fork' (as I will call it) to get the cook's attention. He tentatively picked up a slice of meat with something that looked like mashed potatoes on top.**

** **

**'CHOMP. chew' chew.' chew.'GULP.'**

** **

**Bejita felt his eyes start to water. The – 'food' was so—_awful_! So _despicably, horribly, awful_!!! And Bejita wasn't a picky eater… He felt his vision cloud and his head begin to swirl… Worse than that, he felt as if he was going to puke!! The mashed potato looking substance was actually spice…_pure,_ hot spice! He forced himself to glance over at the cook… she had stopped crying, and she looked—_expectant_.**

** **

**::ack!:: "It—is –****'squeak'—_satisfactory,_" Bejita managed to choke.**

** **

**"Really?!! That's wonderful!! Goodbye, now!! Mrs. Cook is leaving now!! Eat everything, Chibi-Bejita!!" she chirped. She then skipped out of the dining room and disappeared through swinging doors.**

** **

**::_Finally!_:: Bejita felt very much relieved to be rid of the eccentric lady… Oh, why did his father have to go and hire a new cook?! He actually _liked_ the old one!! ::Speaking—well—_thinking_ of my father… I wonder why he's not here…? Hmph… How am I gonna _eat_ all of this?? Is there a garbage can around??::**

** **

**He sorted the 'delicacies' into three groups… Nearest to him was the first group: The Edible Group.Next: The Almost-Edible-Looking-But-Not-Quite… Group. Last, came the: Oh-My-God-What-The-Hell?! Group… **

** **

**::Well… might as well eat up… I don't wanna starve…!!:: Bejita thought.**

** **

** **

A dark figure watches from the shadows… ::Eat up boy! You're a growing Saiyajin….heheh!Just don't eat the drumsticks whatever you do…heheh!!::

5 minutes later…

"~groan~…I've eaten a mountain! And it's only 1/3 of everything…and the King gets annoyed when I leave leftovers! 'grrr….." Bejita whined out loud.

'scamper' shuffle'

The Saiyajin no Ouji's ears perked. ::What was that?:: he thought He had heard a small scampering noise… but where did it come from? Instinctively, the young prince tensed. He glanced around suspiciously. 

He became a little worried; his position was rather 'vulnerable'. He was sitting in a large chair that was smack in the middle of the room. It had exquisite wood design and red fabric cushioning upon which there was beautiful gold imprinting. (Allthe detail of course, was irrelevant, but still nice…) The important detail was that it was very high… The three-year-old's feet dangled only slightly over the edge…they didn't come remotely close to touching the floor! Why the worry? The position was a very open one… one which could easily be taken advantage of…

The Ouji jerked as he felt an iron grip encircle his left ankle and then his right… He didn't even have time to cry out before a tremendous tug dragged him into the mysterious depths under the table…

"What the H---Who?! Who dares?! To—Mmph!" 

Bejita was cut off as a hand cupped over his mouth and an arm pressured his neck. Bejita thought he might choke…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 'snicker; Bw-bw-BWAHAHAHAHA! O-Oh—My GOSH, Bejita Ouji!!!"

All at once, the grips loosened their hold… Bejita turned to snarl at the laughing 'offender'…

"USANKUSAI!! What in--"

"You shoulda seen the look on your face!!~Haha.. PRICELESS! *teehee* 'snicker' HahahaHAHA!" Usankusai howled.

"Grr… How 'bout I punch a hole in your face? Will you be laughing then?"

The Bejita Ouji tried with all his might to feel anger toward the 'attacker', but he couldn't… he just couldn't... His insults vented no heat… and his threats were empty… The laughter didn't feel like hardcore mockery….. it felt—almost—good-humored! Besides, what had happened was pretty funny. Bejita felt a strange sensation, and before he knew it, he was laughing too!!

**"Heehee!Hahaha!"**

** **

**"BwaHAHAHA! Oh, I'm _crying_! Bejita—you—looked so—bwahaha—_panic stricken_!" Usankusai exclaimed.**

** **

**Bejita flushed in a cross between embarrassment and anger. "Well—well—you woulda been too!" he yelled.**

** **

**"HaahaHAHA!! *Sor-ry!! haha* you can get me back in training! BwaHAHA!"**

** **

**"Hmph!" Bejita snarled, but he couldn't hide his smile of amusement…**

** **

**Soon, the young prince was back in his chair while Usankusai seated himself Indian style on the royal table.**

** **

**"Whoa!! That's a big breakfast! Yummy! Too bad I already had breakfast…" Usankusai declared.**

** **

**"Ugh! I've eaten so much already that I think I'm gonna bust! You wouldn't still be hungry would you?" Bejita asked hopefully. Maybe Usankusai could lighten the load of food. "The cooks and chefs are _always_ trying to overfeed me," Bejita explained. "They think I'm too 'scrawny'… but, _honestly_! They don't have to _stuff_ me!! Well, Usankusai? You Hungry or not?" **

** **

**The prince got his answer as soon as he looked at Usankusai's face. The poor child's eyes had glazed over and he was slightly drooling!**

** **

**"That settles it then! You start from that end down there," Bejita said.**

** **

**"Thank YOU!!" Usankusai shouted.**

** **

**"Shh! Geez! Not so loud!" Bejita warned.**

** **

**Bejita Ouji once again began dining, but stopped when he observed Usankusai. The kid either absolutely adored food, or he was starved to death! He was shoveling food in his mouth five tons per minute it seemed! Bejita was, to put it bluntly, amazed. Even for a Saiyajin, that was—grueling!! (Remember earlier, when I admitted that certain individuals had formidable appetites?)He shook his head and giggled. It was a positively humorous sight! He shrugged and sighed. **

** **

**::Might as well eat what I can…:: Bejita turned to a small drumstick looking arrangement.**

** **

** **

The silhouetted figure chuckled evilly in the darkness. ::Yessss…the long-awaited piece…Eat it and DIE, little Ouji!! Heheheh…..::

**_ _**

**_ _**

Bejita was not aware that Usankusai had stopped eating (or 'vacuuming' as I would call it)… The boy stared worriedly at the prince… That drumstick he about to put into his mouth, was it—was it dangerous? He sniffed the air… something was definitely not right… Something was deadly wrong, but what?! 

::That's it!!" Usankusai concluded. ::I have to do something!::

'SLAP'

The drumstick went flying into a nearby wall…. 'splat'

"USANKUSAI!! Don't be so STINGY!" Bejita accused. "It was _my_ food in the first place!" Bejita looked inquisitively at the other child's grave, serious expression… "Hm? What? What is it, you pig?" he asked.

Usankusai finally found his voice… "The—that food…it…it—well…_smell_ it!"

"huh? Okay.." Bejita smelled the rest of the drumsticks. "Well…it _does_ smell kinda funny…"

"It smells like… Sinconic Acin!" Usankusai stated.

"SINCONIC ACIN?!" shrieked Bejita.

Sinconic Acin is a dangerous chemical found on the Planet Vegeta. It is primarily used to poison people. If the dangerous substance is consumed, death is almost always ensured… Fatal…

_The shadowed creature muttered several in audible curses under his breath… he then slunk away quietly…_

_ _

_ _

"B-Bejita?"

"Yes?"

" Did it kinda feel like we were being watched just now?

"…yes."

"I think we should take this issue to the court and the King!"

"Hm? You think?"

"Yeah, and let's get out of here! I think someone's trying to kill you, Bejita-kun!"

*****

# "Changes Brought Upon By Friendship"

_ _

_To have a friend makes one happy,_

_Even if they don't realize it._

_A lighter mood, a better day,_

_Small details arise bit by bit._

_To be a friend makes one a better person,_

_In sense, it makes one complete._

_A lighter mood, a better day,_

_First verse, repeat, and repeat._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my opinion (and my poems*), don't sue me._

_ _

Uh-oh… Is someone indeed trying to murder our young prince? An assassin or a madman? So... How was that? Sorry, it's been a while. I have a few more chapters written out (and it's getting exciting*), but I just need to get around to typing them! Here's a little special thing for you readers: (read below)

*****What exactly did you imagine Bejita's food to look like? Tell me your wacky, crazy, and even disgusting combinations! You can post it in the review section, or e-mail me! I'll post my favorite and the most outrageous dish at the end of next chapter with special recognition! Put your creative minds to work! Good luck!

** **

** **

_ _


	20. "Where Lies Fear?"

_"Where Lies Fear?"_

_ _

_What lies here,_

_And what lies there?_

_Yonder field?_

_Is it evil's stare?_

_ _

_Beget a wavering fear?_

_For yonder there?_

_Or yonder here?_

_Or least can you compare?_

_ _

**************

** **

# SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL

# 

# CHAPTER TWENTY

** **

**"Sinconic Acin? The chemical engineer asked in concern.**

** **

**"Yes. That's what we think," replied Prince Bejita.**

** **

**The two child-Saiyajins, Bejita and Usankusai, had traveled to the scientific laboratory to make inquiries of strange happenings. Usankusai, Bejita's new training partner, suspected that someone or something was trying to do the prince harm. At breakfast, drumsticks, which they believed to have been poisoned, had been served. At first, the youngsters had decided to approach the royal court with the matter. Bejita, in the end, gave the idea a veto. What if the food hadn't been poisoned? It would be wiser to deliver the suspected food to the lab for testing first, he reasoned. That way, if the results turned out negative, they wouldn't be humiliated. Now, the children were speaking with a chemical engineer.**

** **

**"Well kids," the middle-aged engineer chuckled," I think we're being a bit serious here. Sinconic Acin is very rare and very dangerous. If consumed, it turns your insides to something like a blood putty or pulp! But you'd be dealing with very big fish, if you know what I mean… Sinconic Acin is not easily obtained! It is only found in the East, and even so, few people can get their hands on it!What leads you to such a wild conclusion anyway?"**

** **

**Bejita shrugged nonchalantly. "It's _his_ conclusion," he replied, and pointed to Usankusai.**

** **

**"Well, boy?" asked the engineer, raising his eyebrows.**

** **

**"Um… uh… I… well… *cough," Usankusai fidgeted nervously, ::That's a tough question! How can I say with out letting anything on?:: "It smells funny, sir. It smells like the Sinconic Acin!"**

** **

**"_Oh_? And _how _would you know what Sinconic Acin _smells_ like, hm?" the engineer questioned with a crafty grin.**

** **

**"I—uh…" ::Damn. He's jarring me at every corner!:: "I—uh—don't. I just have—this—_feeling_, that's all."**

** **

**Bejita no Ouji stared blankly at the two conversans. Something was very odd… There was—tension between them… It seemed as though they were challenging one another.**

** **

**"A_feeling_," the engineer mocked, "Well… if it makes you _dearies_ feel more at ease, I'll test the subjects for you… But the 'culture' will take a few hours, neh? So run along, and I'll get the results to you later, alright?" he declared.**

** **

**Usankusai felt the fur on his tail bristle. He just didn't trust that man! Something about him just—didn't match up! He gave the engineer a dirty scowl and turned to leave.**

** **

**The chemical engineer fixed his gaze on the Prince's new training partner. That child seemed even _more_ annoying than the 'princeling'! Ah! He didn't trust him at all! He had a strange protective aura about the young prince. Why, he could ruin everything!**

** **

**"Let's go Bejita-Ouji," Usankusai uttered lowly.**

** **

**"Oh, okay," Bejita agreed.**

** **

**As the two were beginning to leave, Bejita felt a little goofy and waved capriciously to the engineer. "Bye-bye!" he ejaculated in a high-pitched voice.**

** **

**The engineer beamed a simper back. "Ta-ta, little ones."**

** **

**Bejita felt a miniscule pull at his left sleeve and heard a little whisper. "Let's _go_, Bejita!"**

** **

**"I'm going, I'm going!" he whispered back.**

** **

**The dup left the room through the front doors. (They wouldn't have known of the hidden doors anyway.) As soon as the doors shut, the middle-aged engineer spun around and glided to the drumsticks.**

** **

**::So…you are very 'smart' _Usankusai_… I don't even need to test these drumsticks! Ahaha! The poisonous effects are so _obvious_ and _distinct_! …well, at they are to the trained scientific sense of smell! Oh, come off it all! I knew of it anyway! Hahaha… So that little plan _didn't_ work after all… And I'm _on _to you, _Usankusai_… I know that you know… Alright, intelligent one… let's test you out…. But I must make sure to avoid the prince… He is one of high intellect, and I don't want him running to his _father_! Alright little Eastling… Ready for my test?:: **

**"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!"**

** **

***************

** **

**"_Bejita_-sama!"**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"Don't 'cha just—_dislike_ that guy?!?"**

** **

**"_What_ guy?"**

** **

**"The engineer guy!!"**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**"What?!"**

** **

**"I believe I said 'no."**

** **

**"But—but—well—he _unnerves_ me!!"**

** **

**"I have no liable reason to have anything against him," Bejita stated in monotone.**

** **

**"How can you be so _calm_?!" Usankusai wailed, flinging his hands up.**

** **

**"Easy. There is nothing to be alarmed about at the moment. You can't get uptight about _everything_, Usan. Here at the palace we are faced with lots of problems…" Bejita explained.**

** **

**"~groan~ Be_jita_…~don't go all 'royale' on me…." Usankusai whined.**

** **

**Bejita raised his eyes. "Why not? I _am_ royal after all…"**

** **

**"~groan~ But that guy is---"**

** **

**"---Nice. I like him," Bejita stated matter-of-factly.**

** **

**Usankusai's jaw dropped. "WH-WHAT?!"**

** **

**"He showed and told me all about Saibamen/Cultivars. He even_ promised_ me one to train with as soon as scientific updates are made… that is, if it's alright with the King…." He trailed off.**

** **

**" The _King_? Isn't he your father? Why not _call_ him _Father_?"**

** **

**"_Because_ he would rather I show him proper respect."**

** **

**"Oh, right! Haha! Forgot about you _royal types_…"**

** **

**"And _you _should give _me_ proper respect also, Usankusai!" Bejita replied and crossed his arms.**

** **

**"Aw—c'mon… you know me… Hey! Wanna go train?!"**

** **

**"Sure!" Bejita exclaimed, eyes lighting up.**

** **

**"I can show you a new game I learned!"**

** **

***************

** **

The new cook danced around her perfect world of culinary supplies in the kitchen… 

::_How wonderful::_, she thought. _::It's always been my dream to be a palace cook! Cooking is my life!::_

He plump form reflected off the silver polished pots and pans… Her rosy cheeks dimpled as she smiled broadly.

"Oh, how Mrs. Cook love this place! It must be illusion for Mrs. Cook! Such delight no can be possible!"

She began to sing, hum, and dance as she began cleaning the royal kitchen for the 52nd time that afternoon! The small lady came to a cabinet. 

"Oh, my! Mrs. Cook never noticed this before! How unusual that Mrs. Cook missed it!! Is it a spice cabinet?"

When the plump woman opened its wooden door, several loose bottles fell forward. Two bottles shattered.

"Oh, my!! Me make mess!" she squealed as she scurried to clean it up. She picked up the other bottles and examined them. "These aren't spices! I wonder… Geez! Someone did a lousy job of covering that up! Even I can tell it's poison! I should fix that or the mistress will be angry with me."

*****

_"Whispers"_

_ _

_Wait a second,_

_Hold you breath._

_Can you hear,_

_Whispers of Death?_

** **

** **

** **

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my opinion (and my poems and Usankusai), don't sue me.

Hello. How are you? Sorry it's been so long, but I have my life to tend to. (*sigh* And, oh, how frustrating it can be!) Do you like Usankusai okay? I didn't know how it would go over with you readers… Yes, next chapter: We will witness the return of the ********!!! (Courtesy of VeggiesChick's suggestions.) Stay tuned!

****Due to the low frequency of submissions, I've extended the little 'wacky-food contest' until the end of next chapter. What? You missed it? Details are at the end of Chap. 19. Go check it out! (And you guys who already wrote in, if you can think of something better, post it!)****

JA NE!!!

** **

** **


	21. Teaser*

*ATTENTION*

Notes:

**Ouji-Prince(Bejita-Ouji = Prince Bejita)**

**Ou-King(Vegita Ou = King Vegita)**

**-sei-suffix for "planet" appears in Vegetasei = Planet Vegeta**

**About the spellings:**

**For distinction purposes:**

**Bejita- The young prince (Vegeta) *commonly appears as Bejita-Ouji or Ouji Bejita***

Vegita- The older king (Vegeta) *commonly appears as Vegita-Ou or Ou Vegita* 

**Vegeta-The planet itself.(Vegeta) *commonly appears as Vegetasei (Planet Vegeta)***

**_ _**

_ _

_"Impossible to Have Again"_

_I stood here, watching the winds sweep the sand about._

_And I tried to grasp a handful of it, even a grain or two!_

_I ran nimbly down the lane to the rocky, old forgotten route._

_I tried to catch the happiness that was brushed away from you!_

_But I found that it was futile to chase after a destroyed reverie,_

_And that my feet cut and bled while I stumbled on my way…_

_When I thought I had grasped the secret to my old flesh and glee._

_Those tiny grains of sand, illusionary as could be, flew away._

_ _

_ _

***************

** **

SHATTERING OF A BROKEN SOUL 

** **

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

** **

Young Bejita opened his eyes abruptly. Was it morning or night? What in the world could possibly be going on? Had he fallen asleep or been knocked out? His thoughts riled wildly, trying to figure out what to make of the present situation.

** **

**"Hey."**

** **

**A figure bent over him. "You okay?" it asked. Bejita's vision was blurry, and try as he might, he could not seem to identify this mystery figure…**

** **

**"~groan~wh-who are you?~" he slurred in question.**

** **

**"Hn? You know _me_, silly!" the figure chuckled. Bejita's vision began to clear…**

** **

**"Usan!" he exclaimed, sitting up. "What the Hell happened?" he squeaked, still dizzy from his strange experience…**

** **

**Usankusai, the young prince's training partner, shifted his eyes downward… **

** **

**"Well—uh…" he gulped, "I don't _exactly_ know…"**

** **

**Bejita shot Usankusai an annoyed glance.**

** **

**"You _don't know_?" he asked in disbelief.**

** **

**"Well—you see," Usan twiddled his fingers, "you sorta—just passed out! I was scared! I didn't hit you or anything! We were training, remember? And you punched _me_! I fell backward, and the next thing I knew you were on the ground!!"**

** **

**Bejita shook his head. "Weird. How long have I been out?"**

** **

**Suddenly, before an answer to the question was delivered, Usankusai lunged at Bejita Ouji! Bejita riled in confusion. Was Usan attacking him?! Usankusai's arms encircled Bejita in a tight squeeze.**

** **

**"Usa--?!"**

** **

**"WAAAH! I WAS SO SCARED FOR YOU!!!"**

** **

**"Usankusai!! Get OFF!"**

** **

**"WAAAH!!!!"**

** **

**Bejita pushed Usankusai away. He was very heavy! Bejita guessed that the kid overate a little, judging by what he had already seen of his appetite. At least it didn't show on him… but still, the weight was there…**

** **

**"You don't have to cut my circulation OFF!" Bejita yelled.**

** **

**"*sniff* Geez, I'm sorry!" Usankusai whined.**

** **

**Bejita plastered an angry scowl on his face and crossed his arms.**

** **

**"Bejita~…" Usankusai whispered.**

** **

**"WHAT?!"**

** **

**"Are you _sure_ you didn't eat anything poisonous this morning? I mean—you—you passed out!" he asked timidly.**

** **

**Bejita stiffened at the possibility. "O-of course not, baka!"**

** **

**"You _sure_ you're sure?"**

** **

**"YES! Now STOP bothering ME!!"**

** **

**"oooh~…Gita-kun has a temper today--"**

** **

**"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!!"**

** **

***************

** **

**The king of Vegetasei cringed as the guard delivered a message,**

** **

**"He---_what_.?"he asked darkly.**

** **

**The messenger bowed humbly and once again repeated the news.**

** **

**"Freezer-sama states that he is 'coming for dinner', Sir."**

** **

"Dammit.How.stupid.I.can't.believe.how.idiotic.of.all.things..dinner..grr…"

** **

"Sir?" 

The king looked up suddenly, his temporary cursing mode broken. "Yes?" 

** **

"Wh-what should we do? Sire…" 

Vegita Ou fingered his facial hair. "What else CAN we do? Prepare dinner."

** **

**"The message also states that the young prince should be present."**

** **

**"What?!" the king shouted as he rose. His eyes widened and veins became visible on his face. Needless to say, the messenger was quite…afraid.**

** **

**::That-that THING! What is it up to?! It involves the prince somehow…grrr…:: the king thought.**

** **

**"Sir? Course of action?" the messenger asked hastily. He desperately wanted to get away from the angry king.**

** **

**"I told you! Clean UP! Prepare DINNER! Make it NICE!!" the king screamed.**

** **

**The messenger was very surprised at such an outrageous outburst. For a minute, he thought his knees might give out! Had it been something he said?**

** **

**"Sir? What of the Ouji?"**

** **

**"The Ouji…hmmm…I think I'll fetch him myself…"**

** **

**"Will that be all, Sire?"**

** **

**"Yes. Leave now."**

**  
"Yes, Sire," the messenger bowed politely and exited the room. Now, readers, we all KNOW that he was very relieved, neh?**

** **

**As soon as the guard shut the doors, the king began to pace in circles all around the room. Oh, how he despised that Freezer! It—HE was ugly, feminine and damn annoying! Whenever the matter of the prince came up with him, it made the king's flesh crawl! Could it be possible? Had he heard the rumors? The rumors that the Ouji could be the next Super Saiyajin?**

** **

***************

** **

**Author's Note: Yes! I am now officially UNGROUNDED FRM THE COMPUTER! Cruel parents…-_-0 Anyways, this was just a small teaser! I'll do the rest when I get back from the Smokey Mountains next week! (I'm leaving tomorrow! YES!!!) Alas, I'll be away yet again! Oh yeah, did you guys know I broke my left arm in softball?! OUCH!* It's healing, though… See ya in a week!******

** **

***ATTENTION***

A group of ten people (not including me) voted these as the top two most disgusting dishes! *EW* *yuck!* (I know I said creative, but---)

**VEGGIESCHICK 1.**** French fried worms in beetle gut sauce served with that-stuff-that's-been-sitting-in-the-refrigerator-for-so-long-that-no-one-can-even-remember-what-it-used-to-be a la flambé! =P**

** **

**LIL CHIBI-**** Biscuits with moldy seaweed topped with five-week old "cool whip" that's baked in the sun until it's yellow and brown!!**

(I, personally, would have given you ALL first prize… but I couldn't! *sob* (It wasn't my decision either. I relied on my track team… *And just between us, they were absolutely disgusted by ALL of the entries!) I hope the Mrs. Cook never finds these recipes! *Poor Bejita-chan…*

**Thanks to all who participated! **

CLOSE ENTRIES:

***Stick o' butter dipped in salt-EVERAND TYRONE

***Banana (black bananas, mind you) meatloaf with seaweed and whey drink-QUAXO

Did you miss our contest? Have no fear! I'll—try to think of something else…

Oh! I have it! *um… This is a little more challenging. **Submit your poetry!** (It can be funny or sad! Good or bad! (GOOD preferred.)

*****Okay! Get your minds 'a-working'!!*****


End file.
